My Collection of Random Ideas
by YokaiAngel
Summary: That could later develop into stories. Kinda a work in progress sort of deal where I have a half-formed idea that is isn't story ready yet but something I could use later on while coming back when I feel inspired. I would not recommend reading but if you see an idea you like PM me. I own nothing. Sorry for spamming you, my followers.
1. Quotes

_To be continued..._

* * *

 _I have found so much beauty in the dark_

 _and found a lot horrors from the light._

 _–Unknown_

* * *

 _I shall go down in history as the man who opened a door._

 _–Da Vinci, Ever After: A Cinderella Story (1998)_

* * *

 _Kill them with_ _success._

 _Bury them with a smile._

 _–RM_

* * *

 _Apologize?_

 _For being heartless?_

 _Did anyone ever apologize for making me this way?_

 _–Ecchi Sushi_

* * *

 _S **he's**_

br **ok** en

 **because**

s **he**

be **lie** ve **d**

* * *

 _If all the soldiers,_

 _in all the armies,_

 _in all the world, put down their weapons and picked up their tools_

 _and started building..._

 _for all the people of the world,_

 _our problems would be over and real life for people would begin._

 _–Michael Reynolds_

* * *

 _A note of nature, a bird and a song,_

 _Listen so closely,_

 _It may be gone._

 _A sound so softly heard in the din._

 _The subtley of nature about to begin._

 _In urban urgency sprewn with debris._

 _A bird and a note playing for me._

 _–S. K. Lindeman_

* * *

Stupidity is not a crime so you're free to go.

–Unknown

* * *

 _Frisson (n.)_

 _A shiver of pleasure_

* * *

 _Kef (n.)_

 _Drowsy contentment._

* * *

 _Morosis (n.)_

 _The stupidest of stupidities._

* * *

 _By eliminating all the unsuccessful attempts and worthless ones right from the start, he can forever be the 'Righteous One' and this world shall forever be 'World of Success' where everything goes according to his will. A world where all the necessary and unnecessary things are determined by his standards. Isn't that weird?_

 _That tree is needed in this world after all._

 ** _Is that something for you to decide?_**

 _I created this world, after all._

 ** _Why do I have to keep killing people like this?_**

 _It's your duty._

 ** _I don't like it._**

 _I approve of it._

 ** _Do I have to do it?_**

 _It's your duty._

 ** _I don't like it._**

 _I think it's good._

 ** _Why do I always have to be the one you manipulate?_**

 _It's your duty._

 ** _I don't like it...!_**

 _I approve of it so it's not a problem._

 _You are the Death God. This is your duty._

 ** _That's how I've been brainwashed. Like I was being bound in ropes. Every time. I'm devastated. At the meaning of my life… I can't kill him. I can't make him go away. He is an immortal 'God'. If I have to be someone else's puppet, and collect these kinds of memories for all eternity, then!..._**

 _He committed suicide? It seems that his mind and body… can't bear…. The amount of memories. I'll summon the sanome to fix him… again… Then I'll guide him to the next location._

– _Hoshiminokoto Hagoromo and **Senrou Chigusa**_

* * *

 _I doubt if anyone outside the UK, apart from the Tower of London, could name a British correctional facility._

Brixton

 _Wandsworth_

 _Being former inmates disqualifies you from answering._

– _Ducky,_ Gibbs _and_ _Fornell_

* * *

 _Life asked Death "Why do people love me but hate you?"_

 _Death responded, "Because you're a beautiful lie and I am the painful truth."_

– _Unknown_

* * *

 _It's like nothing gets to you._

 _Like you're some kind of superhero._

 _Like Captain Wolf-eyes._

 _*Gibbs slaps him upside the head and walks away.*_

 _Every time he does that I feel special._

– _Jimmy Palmer_

* * *

 _When you die I want to dissect your brain._

– _Jimmy Palmer_

* * *

 _Frank's Rule #1_

 _Never let suspects stay together._

– _NCIS_

* * *

 _A small piece of truth._

 _I do not carry a sickle or scythe._

 _I only wear a hooded black robe when it's cold._

 _And I don't have those skull-like facial features you seem to enjoy pinning on me from a distance._

 _You want to know what I truly look like?_

 _I'll help you out._

 _Find yourself a mirror while I continue._

– _Death,_

 _The Book Thief by Markus Zusak_

* * *

 _Senrou is…_

 _Handsome, yes._

 _Scary._

– _Silver Diamond_

* * *

 _She was one of the few souls that made me wonder what it was to live._

– _Death,_

 _The Book Thief by Markus Zusak_

* * *

 _Fleeting Dream_

 _The heavens break, a dream bereft Sorrow's wake,_

 _The void that's left a hole within,_

 _The angels cry_

 _In faith, a leap, a final sigh._

 _Wrapped in darkness,_

 _Still, they sleep._

 _Dreams of wind,_

 _Beneath their feet so far to fall,_

 _So high above Borne aloft,_

 _On wings of love._

– _Tenebris Rose_

* * *

 _It's funny how sometimes the people you'd take a bullet for,_

 _are the ones who pulled the trigger._

– _Unknown_

* * *

 _Be careful who you trust. The devil was once an angel._

 _\- Unknown_

* * *

 _You always give one hundred and ten percent…_

 _That's way too much._

 _Sit down._

– _Kuro Sleepy Ash, Servamp_

* * *

 _Disputes that become worse because of me…_

 _how wonderful._

– _Daizai Osamu_

* * *

 _You're an idiot, Odasaku,_

 _you're a big idiot!_

 _To accompany this sort of guy into death,_

 _you're an idiot!_

– _Daizai Osamu_

* * *

 _I get it! I'll strip; if I strip,_

 _the viewers' ratings will go up!_

 _It's not an easy task but let's strip,_

 _then as a change,_

 _let's put on full-body tights!_

 _Everyone wearing tights,_

 _going to the bank,_

 _then dancing the Cossack Dance!_

– _Daizai Osamu_

* * *

 _Man fears death and yet,_

 _at the same time,_

 _man is drawn to death._

 _Death is endlessly consumed by man in cities and in literature._

 _It is a singular event in one's life that none may reverse._

 _That is what I desire._

– _Daizai Osamu_

* * *

 _Revive Tsubaki,_

 _You are immortal birds._

 _The everlasting leaves are your unbreakable wings,_

 _You are stitched with celestial threads._

 _Arise like the living!_

– _Senrou Chigusa, Silver Diamond_

* * *

 _You didn't win._

 _You lost!_

 _Look at what you did to her._

 _Look at what you did to yourself._

 _All those complicated little emotions,_

 _I lost count._

 _Emotional context, Sherlock,_

 _It destroys you every time._

– _Eurus Holmes (Sherlock, "The Final Problem")_

* * *

 _My brain has no heart._

 _My heart has no brain._

 _That's why when I speak my mind I seem heartless and when I do what's in my heart I seem thoughtless._

– _Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

 _Blood is life._

– _Dracula_

* * *

 _There was one great tomb more lordly than the rest;_

 _Huge it was and nobly proportioned,_

 _On it was but one word,_

 _Dracula_

– _Bram Stoker_

* * *

 _Oh no,_

 _The dead have risen and their voting Republican._

– _Yeardley Smith_

* * *

 _Excuse me,_

 _But I'm a fuck mothering vampire._

 _I killed a lot a people to get this title and deserve to be called such._

– _Alucard (TFS Hellsing Abridged)_

* * *

 _Fear is wisdom in the face of danger,_

 _It is nothing to be ashamed of._

– _Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

 _Not every day is a good day,_

 _Live anyway._

 _Not all you love will love you back,_

 _Love anyway._

 _Not everyone will tell you the truth,_

 _Be honest anyway._

 _Not all deals are fair,_

 _Play fair anyway._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _The Bird of Hermes is my name_

 _Eat my wings to keep me tame_

 _From the bodies blood is shed_

 _Soon the ghouls become undead_

 _The Bird of Hermes comes soon_

 _Not morning, evening or afternoon_

 _The Bird of Hermes feeds on fright_

 _Soon blood shall stain the night_

 _The Bird of Hermes will devour_

 _His enemies at midnight hour_

 _The Bird of Hermes is my name_

 _Eat my wings to keep me tame_

 _The night shall soon be stained with red_

 _You and your army lay bleeding and dead_

 _Your bodies shall rise soon_

 _And join The Bird's platoon_

 _You shall learn to live in night_

 _You ghouls are made to fight_

 _The stench of blood is ever sour_

 _The Bird's enemies shall cower_

 _The Bird of Hermes is my name_

 _Eat my wings to keep me tame._

– _Hellsing_

* * *

 _There is no one alive who can comprehend my sexual preference._

– _Alucard (TFS Hellsing Abridged)_

* * *

 _Someday,_

 _No matter when,_

 _People will look to you._

 _So always remember to conduct yourself properly._

– _Frau (07-Ghost)_

* * *

 _In my defense,_

 _I was left unsupervised._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _The economy?_

 _Get me a doorknob, a plastic fork and a small propane tank._

 _I'm all over it._

– _Macgyver_

* * *

 _Just because I like humans doesn't mean I like you personally._

– _Izaya Orihara_

* * *

 _If you want me to feel at ease, smile,_

– _Frau_

* * *

 _What would you be if you were attached to another object by an inclined plane, wrapped helically around an axis? –elektra_

 _A drill. –Ulquiorra_

 _Fucked. –Grimmjow_

* * *

 _Any problem can be solved with a little ingenuity._

– _Macgyver_

* * *

 _The great thing about a map:_

 _It gets you in and out of places in a lot different ways._

– _Macgyver_

* * *

 _Dreams are important otherwise sleep is just eight hours of nothing._

– _Macgyver_

* * *

 _Little dirt never hurt anybody._

– _Macgyver_

* * *

 _Friends are the adventures in life._

– _Macgyver_

* * *

 _I don't always die,_

 _But when I do,_

 _I don't._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _My guardian angel wears a trenchcoat._

– _unknown (Supernatural fan)_

* * *

 _If you've come to kill me hurry up._

 _I have a tight schedule._

– _Tsunayoshi Sawada (Fanart artist)_

* * *

 _There was nothing to me,_

 _except my eyes._

– _Ulquiorra Shciffer_

* * *

 _Two possibilities exist;_

 _Either we are alone in the universe or we are not._

 _Both are equally terrifying._

– _Arthur C. Clark_

* * *

 _I fear not the man who has practised 10,000 kicks,_

 _But I do fear the man who has practised one kick 10,000 times._

– _Bruce Lee_

* * *

 _And when you gaze long enough into the abyss,_

 _The abyss will gaze back at you._

– _Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

 _Don't let schooling interfere with your education._

– _Mark Twain_

* * *

 _A man may die,_

 _Nations may rise and fall,_

 _But an idea lives on._

– _John F. Kennedy_

* * *

 _It is no measure of health to be well–adjusted to a profoundly sick society._

– _Jiddu Krisnamurti_

* * *

 _Prejudices are rarely overcome by argument;_

 _Not being founded in reason they cannot be destroyed by logic._

– _Tryon Edwards_

* * *

 _If you want to build a ship,_

 _Don't drum up the men to gather wood,_

 _Divide the work and give orders._

 _Instead,_

 _Teach them to yearn for the cast and endless sea._

– _Antoine de Saint–Exupery_

* * *

 _Most people are other people._

 _Their thoughts are someone else's opinions._

 _Their lives are mimicry._

 _Their passions a quotation._

– _Oscar Wilde_

* * *

 _Some people die at 25 and aren't buried until 75._

– _Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

 _Have I not destroyed my enemy when when I have made him into my friend?_

– _Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

 _I used to care so much._

 _I used to fight for this._

 _I tried my hardest to hold on & keep you but you didn't want this as much as I did._

 _I didn't lose you._

 _Let's be honest,_

 _You lost me._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _I'll make it clear._

 _I'm not a toy._

 _My feelings are not your playground,_

 _And my life is not your game._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _If you don't believe in history,_

 _Just believe in the world you see with your own eyes._

 _-Frau_

* * *

 _Smiling not only does the heart unwind but the body does too._

 _Then the bones can grow more easily._

 _In other words,_

 _You grow taller._

– _Mikage_

* * *

 _If you can't speak the truth your heart can't be open._

– _Teito Klein_

* * *

 _The pendulum wound the infinite rosary of seconds. "_  
 _-Arsène Lupine, Gentleman Thief_

* * *

 _Artificial intelligence is no match for natural stupidity._

 _-unknown_

* * *

 _If it's tourist season, why can't we shoot them?_

 _-unknown_

* * *

 _You thought you were fighting a mere mortal?!_

 _You thought you could probe the darkness that is my mind?!_

 _FOOL!_

 _I shall drown you in the maelstrom of my nightmares!_

 _My tentacles will twist and contort your throat as I throttle you with visions of hermaphroditic succubi and violent Oedipal rape fantasies!_

 _I will take your cities._

 _I will subjugate your children._

 _I will rape and devour your armies._

 _But you,_

 _only you,_

 _will remain alive._

 _So you may bear testament to my will and ultimate REVENGEANCE!_

— _Armin embracing the Dark Side_

* * *

 _"WHAT THE FUCK?! FUCK YOU, EREN!_

 _I'M GONNA EAT YOUR SOUL!_

 _I'M GONNA ANNIHILATE YOU, KID!_

 _YOU SEE THIS FUCKIN' ASCOT I'M WEARIN'?_

 _THIS'S MY CHILD-BEATING ASCOT;_

 _I GOT IT FOR BEATIN' FIFTY KIDS IN A ROW!_

 _THAT'S RIGHT, EREN—_

 _YOU'RE FUCKED!_

 _I LOOOVE BEATIN' CHILDREN,_

 _AND LOOKIN' GOOOOD IN THIS ASCOT—_

 _FWOOOOOO!_

 _I'M FUCKIN' WIRED RIGHT NOW!_

 _OVERPOWERIN' KIDS BUILDS MY SELF-ESTEEM!_

 _EREN, YOU EVER RIDDEN A HORSE?_

 _AREN'T THOSE THINGS FUCKIN' WEIRD?_

 _HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ONE OF THEIR DICKS?_

 _I REMEMBER THE FIRST TIME I SAW ONE,_

 _I FELT LIKE LESS OF A MAN AND FOR YEARS I SUFFERED FROM GENDER IDENTITY ISSUES UNTIL I BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA MY FIRST CHIIIILD!_

 _BYEAAAH! I LOOVE CHILDREN TEARS!_

 _THE SUN'LL COME OUUUT~~_

 _TO-MORROOOWWW!_

 _JUST NOT FO' YO' BITCH ASS;_

 _I'M CHOKIN' YO' LIGHTS OUT!_

 _GET FUCKED!_

 _MAN,_

 _EREN,_

 _YOU GETTIN' YO' ASS WHOOPED!_

 _I WISH I HAD SOMEONE AROUND WHEN I WAS A KID TO BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA ME LIKE THIS!_

 _YOU LUCKY BITCH!_

 _EVEN WHEN I WAS A KID,_

 _I KNEW I NEEDED TO GET MY ASS BEAT—_

 _BUT NOBODY WOULD EVER HIT ME!_

 _DO YOU KNOW HOW TRAUMATIC THAT SHIT IS?!_

 _BAH!_

 _I HAD THE WORST CHILDHOOD EVER!_

 _ALL I WANTED WAS FOR MY DAD TO REALLY JUST WHIP MY ASS!_

 _JUST ONE GOOD FIRM SMACK ON THE BUTT-CHEEK—_

 _BUT NOBODY EVER DID!_

 _YOU KIDS HAVE IT SO EASY NOWADAYS!_

 _YOU KNOW WHAT?_

 _I'M GONNA CHOKE THE SHIT OUTTA YOU HARDER NOW—_

 _YOU FUCKIN' DIIIICK!"_

— _Ascot Man choking Child!Eren_

* * *

 _Ok, that's fucking it!_

 _"Mikasa, do you know karate?" "Mikasa, are you a samurai?"_

 _How about you try to actually get to know a culture next time before go and insult it with your stupid,_

 _insensitive bullshit._

 _Oh,_

 _but let's face it,_

 _that's probably asking way too much,_

 _considering the dumb shit you piled on me all these past three years._

 _In that case,_

 _feel free to have a taste of your own medicine,_ _muppet-fucking, cracker-loving, flavored, honky-tonk, Krispy-Kreme, Pillsbury donut-cupcake, white supremacist, snowflake motherfuckers._

 _Are there._

 _Anymore._

 _Questions?_

— _Mikasa delivering a "Reason You Suck" Speech to the other cadets._

* * *

 _Carpe Diem_

 _Latin; Enjoying the moment._

* * *

 _Brontide_

 _Low rumble of distant thunder._

* * *

 _Stress ruins every day of your life while death ruins only one._

– _Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

 _Jouska_

 _Hypothetical conversation that you compulsively play out in your head._

* * *

 _L'appel Du Vide_

 _Literally the 'Call of the Void'- inexplicable urge to leap from high places._

* * *

 _Mangata_

 _Literally the 'moon road,' it's the trail of light left by the moon's reflection on the sea._

* * *

 _"How you are fallen from heaven,_

 _O Lucifer, son of the morning!_

 _How you are cut down to the ground,_

 _You who weakened the nations!_

 _For you have said in your heart:_

 _'I will ascend into heaven,_

 _I will exalt my throne above the stars of God;_

 _I will also sit on the mount of the congregation_

 _On the farthest sides of the north;_

 _I will ascend above the heights of the clouds,_

 _I will be like the Most High.'" Isaiah 14:12-14_

* * *

 _Stay away from misery_

 _-unknown_

* * *

 _Schatze (n.)_

 _sweetheart, darling._

* * *

 _Redamancy (n.)_

 _the act of loving in return._

* * *

 _Phosphenes n._

 _the stars and color you see when you rub your eyes._

* * *

 _psithurism (n.)_

 _the sound of wind through trees_

* * *

 _tartle (adv.)_

 _to hesitate while introducing someone because you have forgotten their name._

* * *

 _logolepsy (n.)_

 _an obsession with words._

* * *

 _Life is too short to wait for tomorrow._

 _Book that ticket and just go._

 _If you are looking for a sign..._

 _This is it._

* * *

 _metanoia (n.)_

 _the journey of changing one's heart, self, or way of life._

* * *

 _bibliophile (n.)_

 _the love of books._

* * *

 _aeolist (n.)_

 _pompous person who only pretends to have inspiration or spiritual insight._

* * *

 _foudroyant (adj.)_

 _dazzling, stunning in effect._

* * *

 _nelipot (n.)_

 _one who walks barefoot._

* * *

 _Is the labyrinth living or dying?_

 _Which is he trying to escape_

 _the world or the end of it?_

* * *

 _Eigengrau (n.)_

 _dark light or brain grey;_

 _the color seen by the eye in perfect darkness._

* * *

 _cafuné (v.)_

 _running your fingers through your lover's hair._

* * *

 _Don't worry,_

 _I promise to stay in the dark where I belong._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _It is better to have faith in something than nothing at all._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Judge if you want,_

 _we are all going to die._

 _I intend to deserve it._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light._

– _Helen Keler_

* * *

 _I'm like a chameleon:_

 _I fit in everywhere,_

 _but no one,_

 _not even I,_

 _knows where I truly belong._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _May you have warm words on a cool evening,_

 _a full moon on a dark night,_

 _and a smooth road all the way to your door._

 _-(Saying)_

* * *

 _All my life I thought the air was free..._

 _until I bought a bag of chips._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _She loved mysteries so much that she became one._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _You came into my life as a story,_

 _you left as a legend._

 _-unknown_

* * *

 _Wanderlust (n.)_

 _a great desire to travel and rove about_

* * *

 _It never troubles the wolf how many the sheep may be._

– _Virgil_

* * *

 _Rabbit's jump and they live for 8 years._

 _Dogs run and they live for 15 years._

 _Turtles do nothing and they live for 150 years._

 _Lesson Learned._

* * *

 _Throw me to the wolves and I will return leading the pack._

 _-unknown_

* * *

 _Deep into that darkness peering,_

 _long I stood there,_

 _wondering,_

 _fearing,_

 _doubting,_

 _dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before..._

 _Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

 _Having those weird conversations with your friend and thinking if anyone heard us,_

 _we would be put in a mental hospital._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Pluviophile;_

 _(n) a lover of rain,_

 _someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days._

* * *

 _No guts._

 _No glory._

 _No Legend._

 _No story._

 _-Gentleman's Entourage_

* * *

 _I was going to do something,_

 _then I got distracted for 5 seconds and forgot._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Today you are you,_

 _that is truer than true._

 _There is no one alive who is youer than you._

 _-Dr. Suess_

* * *

 _Dear Karma,_

 _I have a list of people you missed._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _We are all mature until somebody brings out some bubble wrap._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _I can't dance to save my life._

 _But the moment I step in dog poop I can moonwalk better than Michael Jackson._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _If someone calls you 'ugly' have a good comeback and say 'Excuse me, I am not a mirror.'_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _I'm a brilliant brunette with lots of blond moments!_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Don't know where your kids are in the house?_

 _Turn off the internet and they'll show up quickly._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _I enjoy long romantic walks to the fridge._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _It takes real skill to choke on air,_

 _fall up the stairs and trip over completely nothing._

 _I have that skill..._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _I'll tell you where they're not..._

 _Safe._

 _-Mr. Popo DBZ TFS_

* * *

 _H.o.m.e.w.o.r.k._

 _Half_

 _Of my_

 _Energy_

 _Wasted on_

 _Random_

 _Knowledge._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _I saw a bird._

 _It was pretty._

 _Kick it's ass!_

 _-Guru DBZ TFS_

* * *

 _Everything I like is either_

 _illegal,_

 _immoral,_

 _fattening,_

 _expensive,_

 _or impossible._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Of course not!_

 _I'm fucking evil!_

 _-Vegeta_

* * *

 _I don't have an attitude problem._

 _I just have a personality you can't handle._

 _-unknown_

* * *

 _The difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has it's limits._

 _-Albert Einstein_

* * *

 _Somewhere between the bottom of the climb and the summit is the answer to the mystery of why we climb._

 _-Greg Child_

* * *

 _It's better to be a wolf for a day than be a sheep all your life._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _I am not a minion of Evil._

 _I am upper management._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _One day I intend to be a little old person in a nursing home,_

 _that leads the rebellion and puts Vodka in the IV bags!_

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Clouds suit my mood just fine._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _A certain darkness is needed to see the stars._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _I always have this fear that one day you are going to discover that I'm not as great as you thought I was._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _I am terrified by this dark thing that sleeps in me;_

 _All day I feel it's feathery turnings,_

 _it's malignity._

 _-Sylvia Plath_

* * *

 _Despair is always darkest before it goes pitch black._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Without a sense of purpose,_

 _we're setting up to fail._

 _-Imagine Dragons_

* * *

 _Don't break anybody's heart,_

 _they only have one._

 _Break their bones,_

 _they have 206._

* * *

 _I'm safe with the knowledge I'll_

 _never get put in a nuthouse._

 _My doctor says I'll be a bad influence on the rest of the patients._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _oh,_

 _my misery is a mystery._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _The weirdest people are the best people._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Life is not about waiting for storms to pass._

 _It's about learning to dance in the rain._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _If you're not weird,_

 _don't expect me to understand you._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _There is a moon inside every human._

 _Learn to be companions with it._

 _-Rumi_

* * *

 _Hope begins in the dark._

 _-A. L._

* * *

 _I was a wolf and she my moon._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _What we call evil is simply ignorance bumping its head in the dark._

 _-Henry Ford_

* * *

 _The clouds are always improvising,_

 _but the culprit is the wind._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _If I died and went straight to Hell,_

 _it would take me a week to realize I wasn't in nursing school anymore._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _The price of being a sheep is boredom._

 _The price of being a wolf is loneliness._

 _Choose one or the other with great care._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _I am a mystery to myself._

 _-Angelina Grimke_

* * *

 _I am in the mood to dissolve in the sky._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _You weren't just a star to me,_

 _you were my whole damn sky._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Being haunted by your mistakes is a fate far worse than death._

 _-Leonardo Da Vinci_

* * *

 _If idiots could fly this place would be an airport._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Trying to solve the mystery is what I enjoy most about writing._

 _-Jon Ronson_

* * *

 _Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand._

 _-Neil Armstrong_

* * *

 _I consider everything that happened to be precious moments of my life._

 _The pain,_

 _the suffering,_

 _the fun..._

 _and I am here right now because everyone was there for me!_

 _-Sawada Tsunayoshi_

* * *

 _I just want to stop thinking._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Quoth the raven,_

 _Nevermore._

 _-Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

 _But you've slipped under my skin,_

 _invaded my blood,_

 _and seized my heart._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Happiness is flying with your own wings._

 _Not riding on the wings of another._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Some people feel the rain._

 _Others just get wet._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Work like an angel,_

 _dress like a demon,_

 _live like a ghost,_

 _and dream like a human._

 _-Rebecca Mckinsey_

* * *

 _Never take a shortcut in life,_

 _take the long route because you pick up more experiences on the way._

 _Let the wolves run free!_

– _Unknown_

* * *

 _I am no more or less than myself,_

 _I am me!_

 _I want t be myself!_

 _I want to continue existing;_

 _In this world._

 _My life is worth living._

 _-Ikari Shinji_

* * *

 _We cannot change the truth..._

 _No matter how much we dislike it._

– _Raven (Teen Titans)_

* * *

 _"why did you try to kill yourself?"_

 _"you told me to be happy."_

– _Unknown_

* * *

 _Jealousy,_

 _that dragon which slays love under the pretense of keeping it alive._

– _Havelock Ellis_

* * *

 _A lion sleeps in the heart of every brave man._

– _Turkish Proverb_

* * *

 _You trusted me,_

 _so I'll trust you too._

 _That's what being friends means,_

 _doesn't it?_

– _Okumura Rin (Blue Exorcist)_

* * *

 _Look inside yourself,_

 _you are more than what you have become._

– _Mufasa's Ghost (Lion King)_

* * *

 _My life was a mystery even as I lived it._

– _Melissa Gilbert_

* * *

 _The sky is not less blue because the blind man does not see it._

– _Unknown_

* * *

 _During A Test_

 _People look up for inspiration,_

 _down in desperation,_

 _and left and right for information._

– _Unknown_

* * *

 _Reality is a prison_

– _Unknown_

* * *

 _You merely adopted darkness._

 _I was born into it._

– _Unknown_

* * *

 _Revenge?_

 _I'm too lazy._

 _I'm gonna sit back and watch Karma fuck you up._

– _Unknown_

* * *

 _Not all who wander are lost._

 _-J.R.R. Tolkien_

* * *

 _Whatever doesn't kill you,_

 _simply makes you stranger._

– _Unknown_

* * *

 _Pride is not something you can surrender._

– _Unknown_

* * *

 _I had no fun._

 _My family was to serious._

– _Muccia Prada_

* * *

 _When comforting a grammar Nazi I always say "There, Their, They're"_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _It is not the day you have to manage but the moment_

 _It is not the dragon you have to slay but the fear._

 _It is not the path you have to know but the destination._

– _The Universe_

* * *

 _The sky is not the limit._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Fact;_

 _Sometimes the people who don't talk to you are the ones that really want to._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _That is the cycle of life._

 _How have you live so long,_

 _yet learned nothing from our painful past._

– _Uchiha Madara_

* * *

 _Hey,_

 _when you want to cry,_

 _just cry until the tears are gone._

 _It's okay to cry._

– _Yamamoto Takeshi_

* * *

 _Do not be angry with the rain;_

 _it simply does not know how to fall upwards._

– _Vladimir Nabokov_

* * *

 _A jealous woman does better research than the FBI._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Everyone has a moon and a dark side which he never shows to anyone._

– _Mark Twain_

* * *

 _You can't sell dreams to someone who has walked through nightmares._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _If the sky could dream it would dream of dragons._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Evil being the root of mystery,_

 _pain is the root of knowledge._

– _Simone Weil_

* * *

 _It's rather easy to shine in the light but to glow in the dark..._

 _That's mastery!_

– _unknown_

* * *

 _It's one thing to read about dragons..._

 _and another to meet them._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Nubivagant (adjective);_

 _Wandering in the clouds;_

 _moving through the air._

* * *

 _Yeah,_

 _I'm a pacifist._

 _I'm about to pass a fist across your face._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _I'm just the same as I was._

 _Now don't you understand?_

 _I'm never changing who I am._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _We must never give up the fight._

 _The minute we do that,_

 _we have lost._

– _Ezio Auditore_

* * *

 _I'm crazy, weird, and loud but I'm me._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _There exists purgatory in the netherworld and fields of fire in the corporeal world._

 _Fire discriminates not against good nor evil as it burns and purifies with ferocious mercy._

 _All things must die and return to bone._

 _God has forsaken humanity_

 _The world of the decadent is eternal._

 _The trumpets must blare and bring the moment of judgement._

 _Let the cremation begin._

 _Incinerate._

 _-Combined chants from Seiken Tsukai no World Break ep. 3 and ep. 4_

* * *

 _Decree Wait!_

 _Ender of things,_

 _wolf of ice,_

 _lend me your breath._

 _Freeze them to silence deeper than death._

 _Even the affluent perish in this cruel world._

 _The inescapable deeds of the past life declared by god._

 _As water runs from high to low, take away all life._

 _Show me a world standing still as though time itself had frozen._

 _Show me eternal, ultimate beauty indestructible,_

 _unassailable._

 _I reject understanding,_

 _I only seek perfection._

 _How despicable!_

 _Life gathers, undulating,_

 _reeking, displaying the horrors of its procreation._

 _I will not accept it._

 _I will not understand it._

 _I long for a scenery of pure white._

 _I long for a beautiful world of death._

 _I long for a world where all creatures are buried and closed off._

 _I long for everything to stop._

 _Stop._

 _Stop._

 _Cocytus!_

* * *

 _Dance,_

 _dance,_

 _spear of lightning god._

 _dragon of lightning bolts._

 _Bring forth the blue lighting._

 _Come thunder,_

 _come rumbling._

 _None of this world live forever._

 _Ephemeral sparkles,_

 _embrace pleasure._

 _Destroy all in the blink of an eye._

 _Do not regret being late._

 _It is a one in a thousand years banquet of killing._

 _Die, die, die, die._

 _All life must perish._

 _Deliverance of the soul is simple._

 _Remove your heavy clothing and share with all the comfort of journeying heaven and earth._

 _Kill, kill, kill, kill,_

 _Share with all this lightness,_

 _this elegance,_

 _this freedom,_

 _this happiness._

 _Oh,_

 _death so sweet!_

 _Die, die, die, die, kill, kill, kill._

 _It is a banquet of killing._

 _Everything began with water._

 _Everything will return to water._

 _Therefore water is both life and death._

 _The birthing mother and the swallowing snake._

 _Everything flows._

 _Not even time itself can escape._

 _Like a boat at the mercy of a mighty river,_

 _all are swallowed in the end._

 _Heartless nature of transience._

 _Yet i will love that heartless and transience deeply._

 _I have long forgotten my name and fate._

 _My body will become a snake with it's mouth wide open,_

 _and level everything._

 _Insatiable,_

 _endless emptiness._

 _Endless pleasure,_

 _never stagnating._

 _All things must flow,_

 _back into my center._

* * *

 _It is the dim haze of mystery that adds enchantment to pursuit._

 _-Antoine Rivarol_

* * *

 _The question is,_

 _what color will everything be at that moment when I come for you?_

 _What will the sky be saying?_

 _-The Book Thief_

* * *

 _We cannot despair of humanity,_

 _since we ourselves are human beings._

 _-Albert Einstein_

* * *

 _When I do not walk in the clouds I walk as though I were lost._

 _-Atonia Porchia_

* * *

 _Rain showers my spirit and waters my soul._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Love those random memories that make me smile no matter what is going on in my life right now._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Sleeping is my drug,_

 _my bed is my dealer,_

 _and my alarm clock is the police._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Coffee,_

 _books and rain._

 _Perfect Day!_

– _unknown_

* * *

 _The lion does not turn around when a small dog barks._

 _-African_

* * *

 _The soul that has conceived one wickedness can nurse no good thereafter._

 _-Sophocles_

* * *

 _Despair is a narcotic._

 _It lulls the mind into indifference._

 _-Charlie Chaplin_

* * *

 _Like a fish out of water,_

 _just a man on the run._

 _Under starter's order,_

 _long before you hear the gun._

 _-Raven_

* * *

 _Tell me the story of how the sun loved the moon so much,_

 _he died every night to let her breath._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _The cloud never comes from the quarter of the horizon from which we watch for it._

 _-Elizabeth Gaskell_

* * *

 _Men are not supposed to be mysterious._

 _That's what you say about woman,_

 _but I think men can have a little of it too._

 _-Hedi Slimane_

* * *

 _Family isn't always blood._

 _It's the people who want you in theirs;_

 _the ones who accept you for who you are;_

 _the ones who'd do anything to see you smile._

 _Who love you no matter what._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Hidden in truth lie lies,hidden in lies hides the truth._

 _-Mukuro Rokudo (KHR)_

* * *

 _An apple a day keeps anyone away if you throw it hard enough._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Maybe the wolf is in love with the moon and each month it cries for a love it will never touch._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Do not fear the night._

 _Instead,_

 _summon the wolf inside and welcome the darkness like it is home._

 _-Nikita Gill_

* * *

 _Sometime the darkness knows what I feel._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Brains are awesome I wish everybody had one_

– _unknown_

* * *

 _If someone throws a stone at you,_

 _throw a flower at them,_

 _but remember to throw the flower pot with it._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _I'd rather be dark and twisted than light and frilly._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _I will slap you so hard even google won't be able to find you._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _I'm a leader not a follower._

 _Unless it's in a dark place,_

 _then screw it,_

 _you're going first._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _After Tuesday,_

 _even the calendar goes W T F._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Fear not the darkness,_

 _but welcome its embrace._

 _-Ezio Auditore_

* * *

 _The sky is that beautiful old parchment which the sun and moon keep their diary._

 _-Alfred Kreymborg_

* * *

 _How do you kill the demon inside you,_

 _without killing yourself?_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _If death calls you, pray it's the wrong number._

 _-Ivan Karhoff_

* * *

 _S.C.H.O.O.L._

 _Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Life._

* * *

 _C.L.A.S.S._

 _Come Late And Start Sleeping_

* * *

 _F.I.N.A.L.S._

 _Fuck I Never Actually Learned Shit_

* * *

 _Sarcasm; the ability to insult idiots without them realizing it._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _When a woman says 'What?' It's not because she didn't hear you._

 _She's giving you a chance to change what you said._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _I love people I can be weird with._

 _-PowerPlug_

* * *

 _I'm a female._

 _Fe= Iron_

 _Male= Man_

 _Therefore I am Iron man._

* * *

 _Always be yourself,_

 _unless,_

 _you can be Batman._

 _Then always be Batman_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _My decision making skills closely resemble that of a squirrel when crossing the street._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _You are not a coward._

 _The reason being that you are still standing there,_

 _and haven't given up._

 _As long as one tries to take even one step towards the light,_

 _the human spirit can never truly be defeated!_

– _Klaus von Reinherz (Kekkai Sensen)_

* * *

 _The moon is magic for the soul and light for the senses._

 _Are you listening?_

– _unknown_

* * *

 _The tiger and lion may be more powerful,_

 _but the wolf does not perform in the circus._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _You've got a heart as loud as a lion's._

 _Sp why let your voice be tamed?_

– _unknown_

* * *

 _When I die let the black rag raven fall from the sky._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Keep calm_

 _and_

 _say_

 _"Ciaossu"_

* * *

 _It's all fun and game until the cops get called..._

 _Then it's hide and seek!_

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Those who do wrong will eventually face their own karma._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Monsters don't sleep under your bed._

 _They sleep inside your head_

– _unknown_

* * *

 _I like people who smile when it's raining._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Maybe I need you the way the moon needs the sea._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Whoever is in charge of making sure I don't do stupid things,_

 _You're Fired!_

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Oh,_

 _all of us dream we are flying the skies with our eyes wide open._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Interrupt my sleep and I'll interrupt your breathing._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _What is heart?_

 _If I rip open your chest will I see it?_

 _If I crack open your skull will I find it there?_

 _-Ulquiorra_

* * *

 _The sun sees your body._

 _The moon sees your soul._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _As my story came to a close I realized that I was the villain all along._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Friends are a good thing even if they tread a different path._

 _-Jushiro Ukitake_

* * *

 _You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have._

 _-Bob Marley_

* * *

 _I've endured the worst time of life alone._

 _I don't need anyone._

 _If you're in my life,_

 _it's because I value you and want you there._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _My favorite exercise is a cross between lunge and crunch..._

 _I call it lunch_

– _unknown_

* * *

 _The officer said,_

 _"You drinking?"_

 _I said,_

 _"You buying?"_

 _We just laughed and laughed._

 _I need bail money._

* * *

 _Those with power create order._

 _Even if that power's twisted and black,_

 _it will become the color of justice if it prevails over everyone else's._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Dear Bullies,_

 _To all of you who have said you have 10 times more girlfriends than me:_

 _10 x 0 = 0_

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Nerds_

* * *

 _No Trespassing._

 _Violators will be shot._

 _Survivors will be shot again._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Those who do not know what love is liken it to beauty._

 _Those who claim to know what love is liken it to ugliness._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Nihility is having nothing to lose._

 _If that is not_

 _'Happiness'_

 _then what is?_

 _-Ulquiorra_

* * *

 _Censure acquits the raven,_

 _but pursues the dove._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _See no evil._

 _Hear no evil._

 _Speak no evil._

* * *

 _Black is such a happy color._

 _-Morticia_

* * *

 _The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls._

 _-Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

 _Friday is like a superhero that always arrives just in time to stop me from savagely beating one of my coworkers with a keyboard._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Life is not a fairy tale._

 _If you lose your shoe at midnight_

 _You're drunk._

* * *

 _Someone's gonna paint you another sky._

– _John M._

* * *

 _Family isn't always blood._

 _It's the people who accept in your life who want you in theirs;_

 _the ones who accept you for who you are._

 _The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _In a world where everyone is over exposed,_

 _the coolest thing you can do is maintain your mystery._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _I speak fluent sarcasm._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Some people are like slinkies._

 _Not really good for much,_

 _but bring a smile to your face when pushed down the stairs._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _The person who lives by hope will die by despair._

 _-Proverb_

* * *

 _I love sarcasm._

 _It's like pushing people in the face,_

 _but with words._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _The brave men did not kill dragons._

 _The brave men rode them._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Do not try to fight a lion when you are not one yourself._

 _-Proverb_

* * *

 _Toxic people are often chameleons and will morph to fit whatever social environment they are surrounded beat the moment._

 _That explains why they are able to do the discard so easily;_

 _none of their connections are authentic._

 _-Shannon Thomas_

* * *

 _The less you reveal,_

 _the more people can wonder._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _I solemnly swear I am up to no good._

 _-Padfoot (Sirius Black), Moony (Remus Lupin), Prongs (James Potter), Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew)_

* * *

 _One who was drunk on power._

 _One who died for love._

 _One who greeted death as an old friend._

 _-Voldemort (Tom Riddle), Severus Snape, Harry Potter_

* * *

 _It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies_

 _but just as much to stand up to our friends._

 _-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Harry Potter)_

* * *

 _No one must ever know who I really am .-Superman (Clark Kent),_

 _To protect my city I must wear a mask.–Batman (Bruce Wayne),_

 _No one can ever know my secret.–Spider-man (Peter Parker),_

 _Screw you, I'm Iron Man– Tony Stark (Iron Man)_

* * *

 _"Big man in a suit of armor._

 _Take that away and what are you?"_

 _"A genius billionaire playboy philanthropist."_

 _-Tony Stark, Iron Man and Steve Rogers Captain America_

* * *

 _Puny God._

 _-Bruce Banner, Avengers_

* * *

 _The last time I was in New York I kinda broke..._

 _Harlem._

 _-Bruce Banner, Avengers_

* * *

 _That guy's brain is a bag full of cats._

 _You can smell crazy on him._

 _-Bruce Banner, Avengers_

* * *

 _Cunning,_

 _Ambitious_

 _Determined_

 _Leadership_

 _Slytherin_

* * *

 _I'm not clumsy._

 _It's just the floor hates me,_

 _the tables and chairs are bullies,_

 _and the wall gets in the way._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _To ignore evil is to become accomplice to it._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Wi-Fi went down for five minutes,_

 _so I had to talk with my family._

 _They seem like nice people._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Be strong enough to stand alone,_

 _be yourself enough to stand apart,_

 _but wise enough to stand together when the time comes._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Nothing is true._

 _Everything is permitted._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Be careful fighting someone else's demons-_

 _you may awaken you own._

 _-Bryant Mcgill_

* * *

 _If women could read minds,_

 _every second man will get slapped._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Me?_

 _Crazy?_

 _I should get down off this unicorn and slap you._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Look into my eyes as I take you into the abyss,_

 _and I will show you the dark,_

 _vile,_

 _perverse secrets that are inside of us both._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _That wasn't very nice..._

 _I do believe you killed my hat._

 _-Urahara Kisuke_

* * *

 _The gap between our powers is like night and day._

 _-6th Division Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, Bleach_

* * *

 _Her heart was right in my hands._

 _-Ulquiorra_

* * *

 _Who does he think he is,_

 _Byakuya?_

 _-Ichigo Kurosaki, Bleach, ep169_

* * *

 _What's necessary in a fight isn't fear._

 _Nothing can be born of that when you dodge,_

 _"I won't let them cut me."_

 _If you protect someone,_

 _"I won't let them die."_

 _If you attack,_

 _"I will kill them."_

 _-Urahara Kisuke_

* * *

 _Clouds on clouds,_

 _in volumes driven,_

 _curtain round the vault of heaven._

 _-Thomos Love Peacock_

* * *

 _Clouds come floating into my life,_

 _no longer to carry rain or usher storm,_

 _but to add color to my sunset sky._

 _-Rabindranath Tagore_

* * *

 _I'm begging for mercy._

 _I'm only the monster you made me._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Chaos,_

 _Right?_

 _-Reborn (KHR)_

* * *

 _Bestfriend– the one you can get mad at only for a short period because you have important stuff to tell them._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Stand up for what you believe in,_

 _even if it means standing alone._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Insanity does not run in my family._

 _Rather,_

 _it strolls through,_

 _taking its time,_

 _getting to know everyone personally._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _There's no mystery to it._

 _Nothing more complicated than learning lines and putting on a costume._

 _-Morgan Freeman_

* * *

 _I hope karma slaps you in the face before I do._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _I'm playing dark history._

 _It's beyond black._

 _I'm dealing with the dark things of the cosmos._

 _-Sun Ra_

* * *

 _I'm super lazy today!_

 _Which is like normal lazy,_

 _but I'm also wearing a cape..._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _You are the sky._

 _Everything else is just weather._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _Yes Goku!_

 _I'm a green fucking dinosaur._

 _-Piccolo DBZ TFS_

* * *

 _I am hilarious and you will quote everything I say._

 _-Super Kami Guru and Nappa_

* * *

 _I don't know what a Yamcha is but it sounds disappointing._

 _-Nappa DBZ TFS_

* * *

 _When a man learns to love he must bear the risk of hatred._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _I'm telling you this because you don't get it._

 _You think you get it._

 _Which is not the same as actually getting it._

 _Get it?_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _I'm not lazy._

 _I'm just on my energy saver mode._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _It's almost unbearable isn't it..._

 _The pain of being all alone._

 _I know the feeling._

 _I've been there,_

 _in that dark and lonely place,_

 _but now there are others,_

 _other people who mean a lot to me._

 _I care about them more than I do with myself,_

 _and I won't let anyone hurt them._

 _I will stop you even if I have to kill you!_

 _They saved me from myself,_

 _they rescued me from my loneliness._

 _They were the first to accept me as I am._

 _They're my friends._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Lazy Rule;_

 _Can't reach it._

 _Don't need it._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _It is foolish to fear what we've yet to see and know._

 _-Itachi Uchiha (Naruto)_

* * *

 _People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true._

 _That's how they define 'Reality'._

 _But what does it mean to be 'Correct' or 'True'?_

 _Merely vague concepts._

 _Their 'Reality' may all be a mirage._

 _-Itachi Uchiha (Naruto)_

* * *

 _Art will never die even if I'm dead._

– _Deidara (Naruto)_

* * *

 _You cannot truly understand another person's pain unless you experience the same pain._

– _Pain Nagato (Naruto)_

* * *

 _Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace._

– _Nagato (Naruto)_

* * *

 _Peace under an illusion is not true peace._

 _It is only if the real world manages to accomplish it._

 _-Gaara (Naruto)_

* * *

 _When nothing goes right..._

 _go left._

 _-unknown_

* * *

 _If you say you're cooler than me..._

 _Does that make me hotter than you?_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _When life gives you lemonade make lemons._

 _Life will be all like... WHAT?!_

 _-Phil Dunphy_

* * *

 _A stage is much like a war-zone._

 _You must read other's heart as if they were a textbook._

 _The essence of the heart is the most prominent ingredient of success._

 _Focus on your show and never forget your poker face._

 _-Kaito Kid (Detective Conan)_

* * *

 _Anger ends in cruelty._

– _Indian Proverbs_

* * *

 _I'm so irritated right now,_

 _anything that would distract me would be fine._

 _-Hibari Kyoya_

* * *

 _Of course women don't work as hard as men._

 _They get it right the first time._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Disease: Idiotitis_

 _Causes the brain to shut down and the mouth to keep talking._

 _Thousands affected._

 _Might be contagious._

 _Best Defense; slap and run._

– _Unknown_

* * *

 _My curiosity and my common sense are arguing again!_

 _I don't think this is gonna end well._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Even if you are hurt_

 _stay right and proud_

 _quietly strong,_

 _be the king,_

 _be the lion._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _I can endure my own despair but not another's hope._

– _William Wash_

* * *

 _"I've seen so many young men over the years who think they're running at other young men._

 _THEY'RE NOT._

 _They're running at ME._

 _-Death_

 _The Book Thief_

* * *

 _"I am haunted by humans"_

 _-Death,_

 _The Book Thief_

* * *

 _A Thief is not the one who steals,_

 _but the one that is caught_

 _-George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

 _When_

 _LIFE_

 _robs you,_

 _Sometimes_

 _you have to_

 _ROB IT BACK_

 _-The Book Thief_

* * *

 _I know I'm strange but what are you._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory._

 _-Dr. Seuss_

* * *

 _And I'm walking through darkness._

 _-Blackalicious_

* * *

 _"It simply isn't an adventure worth telling if there aren't any dragons."_

 _-J.R.R. Tolkien_

* * *

 _"Death is not the greatest loss in life._

 _The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live"_

 _-Norman Cousins_

* * *

 _Life is a beautiful mystery._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _I'm a book you always opened,_

 _but never read._

 _-The stories so far_

* * *

 _Being a person is to complicated._

 _Time to be a dragon!_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Always be yourself._

 _Unless you can be a dragon._

 _Then always be a dragon._

 _-Kiersten Fay_

* * *

 _Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons for thou art crunchy and taste good with ketchup._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _The brave men did not kill dragons._

 _The brave men rode them._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Never laugh at live dragons._

 _-J.R.R. Tolkien_

* * *

 _An eye for an eye only ends up making the whole world blind._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _Dance on the edge of mystery._

 _-Alan C._

* * *

 _Some secrets never leave us alone._

 _-Secret Justice Ch.34_

* * *

 _All science is in recognition of mystery._

 _-Vladimir Nabokov_

* * *

 _A wolf does not concern itself with opinions of sheep._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 _We've all got both dark and light inside us._

 _What matters is the part we choose to act on._

 _That's who we really are._

 _-Sirius Black (Harry Potter)_

* * *

 _If you go one step ahead of me, I'll make you cry. "_

 _-Zero Kiryuu (To a Day Class Girl)_

* * *

 _"Listen to me, goblin. You're stupid, let's accept that and move on."_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Eternity Code_

* * *

 _"Butler could kill you a hundred different ways without use of his armoury. Though I'm sure one would be quite sufficient."_

― _Eoin Colfer, Artemis Fowl_

* * *

 _"Look!" said Foaly, pointing with some urgency into the vast steel-gray gloom, "Someone who cares!"_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Atlantis Complex_

* * *

 _"Me," Artemis blurted. "I'm the nut."_

 _Artemis could have sworn the squid winked at him before bringing the five-ton chunk of spacecraft swinging down toward the morsel of meat in its blue shell._

 _"I'm the nut!" Artemis shouted again, a little hysterically it must be said."_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Atlantis Complex_

* * *

 _"Jon Spiro had not hired Pex and Chips for their debating skills._

 _In the job interview, they had only been set one task._

 _A hundred applicants were handed a walnut and asked to smash it however they could._

 _Only two succeeded._

 _Pex had shouted at the walnut for a few minutes, then flattened it between his giant palms._

 _Chips had opted for a more controversial method._

 _He placed the walnut on the table, grabbed is interviewer by the ponytail, and used the man's forehead to smash the nut._

 _Both men were hired on the spot._

 _They quickly established themselves as Arno Blunt's most reliable lieutenants for in-house work._

 _They were not allowed outside Chicago, as this could involve map reading, something Pex and Chips were not very good at."_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Eternity Code_

* * *

 _"You know, Miss Holly, you look very dramatic like that, backlit by the fire. Very attractive, if I may say so. I know you shared a moment passionne with Artemis which he subsequently fouled up with his typical boorish behavior. Let me just throw something out there for you to consider while we're chasing the probe: I share Artemis's passion but not his boorishness. No pressure; just think about it._

 _This was enough to elicit a deafening moment of silence even in the middle of a crisis, which Orion seemed to be blissfully unaffected by."_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Atlantis Complex_

* * *

 _"Very well, I promise. So, what did you get for me?" Angeline paused for a beat._

 _"Jeans."_

 _"What?" croaked Artemis._

 _"And a T-shirt" ...Artemis took several breaths._

 _"Does the T-shirt have any writing on it?" A rustling of paper crackled through the phone's speakers._

 _"Yes, it's so cool. There's a picture of a boy who for some reason has no neck and only three fingers on each hand, and behind him in this sort of graffiti style is the words RANDOMOSITY. I don't know what that means but it sounds really current."_

 _Randomosity thought Artemis, and he felt like weeping._

― _Eoin Colfer, The Atlantis Complex_

* * *

 _"Ah, my princess._

 _Noble steed._

 _How does the morning find you both?"_

― _Orion/Artemis Fowl_

 _Eoin Colfer, The Atlantis Complex_

* * *

 _"Friendship isn't a science mudboy. Just do what you think is right."_

― _Holly Short_

 _Eoin Colfer, The Opal Deception_

* * *

 _"Are you saying that you people knew about these amorophobots all the time?"_

 _"Of course we did. They attacked us in Iceland. Remember?"_

 _"No. I was unconscious."_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Atlantis Complex?_

* * *

 _"Let's save some time here._

 _I grow weary of your clumsy bluffs._

 _In the case of an abduction,_

 _the LEP will send a crack Retrieval team to get back what has been lost…_

 _You have done so._

 _Excuse me while I titter._

 _Crack team?_

 _Honestly._

 _A Cub-Scout patrol armed with water pistols could have defeated them."_

― _Eoin Colfer, Artemis Fowl_

* * *

 _"Holly is alive,' thought Foaly_

 _'My princess lives,' exulted Orion. 'And we're chasing a dragon"_

― _Eoin Colfer_

* * *

 _"Why can't we for once have a meeting in Starbucks?"_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Lost Colony_

* * *

 _"Either that boy is the sanest creature on Earth, he thought, or he is so disturbed that our tests cannot even begin to scratch the surface."_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Last Guardian_

* * *

 _"Onscreen, Foaly rubbed his eyelids with his index fingers._

 _"Yeah, yeah. Here we go. Captain Short goes rogue once more. Hands up who's surprised. Anyone?"_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Last Guardian_

* * *

 _"Nobody's death is impending."_

 _..."Well technically everyone's death is impending."_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Last Guardian_

* * *

 _"We lost the crickets," she said. "Even you can't make that sound tough."_

 _..."I am Butler," he said with a straight-face. "Everything I say sounds tough. Now, get out of the lake, fairy."_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Last Guardian_

* * *

 _"I feel like Alice falling into Wonderland._

 _A line came to him: It would be so nice if something made sense for a change."_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Last Guardian_

* * *

 _"Have you ever heard of the theory of relativity?"_

 _Artemis blinked. "Is this a joke? I have traveled through time, Doctor. I think I know a little something about relativity."_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Last Guardian_

* * *

 _"Chaos reigned, and the survivalists eagerly unwrapped the kidskin from their crossbows._

 _"Of course. Opal is toying with our emotions for her own gratification. Nothing more. She wishes to place herself in a position of power, emotionally."_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Last Guardian_

* * *

 _The boy who kidnapped Holly Short all those years ago would never have entertained the notion of sacrificing himself. But he was no longer that boy. His parents were restored to him, and he had brothers. And dear friends. Something else Artemis had never anticipated."_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Last Guardian_

* * *

 _"Humanity was heaved back to the paper age in half a second. Life-support systems spat out bolts of energy and died. Precious manuscripts were lost. Banks collapsed as all financial records for the past fifty years were completely wiped out. Planes fell from the sky, the Graum II space station drifted off into space, and defense satellites that were not supposed to exist stopped existing. People took to the streets, shouting into their dead cell phones as if volume could reactivate them. Looting spread across countries like a computer virus while actual computer viruses died with their hosts, and credit cards became mere rectangles of plastic. Parliaments were stormed worldwide as citizens blamed their governments for this series of inexplicable catastrophes. Gouts of fire and foul blurts of actual brimstone emerged from cracks in the earth. These were mostly from ruptured pipes, but people took up a cry of Armageddon. Chaos reigned, and the survivalists eagerly unwrapped the kidskin from their crossbows."_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Last Guardian_

* * *

 _"You didn't foresee a troll-riding dwarf pushing your plane down the runway. You must be losing your touch, Artemis."_

― _Eoin Colfer, The Last Guardian_

* * *

 _Yugen n._

 _A profound awareness of the universe that triggers a deep emotional response._

* * *

 _Eunoia (n.)_

 _Beautiful thinking;_

 _A well mind._

* * *

 _Perspicacious (adj.)_

 _Having keen mental perception and understanding;_

 _Discerning._

* * *

 _Kawaakari (n.)_

 _The gleam of the last light on a river's surface at dusk; the glow of a river in the darkness._

* * *

 _Subfuscous (adj.)_

 _Slightly dark, dusky, or somber._

* * *

 _After a hard day at work, I came home to see my girlfriend cradling our child._

 _I didn't know which was more frightening, seeing my dead girlfriend and stillborn child, or knowing that someone broke into my apartment to place them there._

 _-unknown_

* * *

 _Walk, Law._

 _Unnoticed, quietly, far away, far, far away…_

 _nothing will bind you anymore not the iron borders of the White City nor your shortened lifespan._

 _Nothing will restrict you anymore._

 _You are now truly free. "_

— _Corazon's final words to Law_

* * *

 _Altostratus, Dense, gray layer cloud, often evenly and opaquely, which lets the sun shine through only a little._

* * *

 _I love deadlines. I like the whooshing sound they make as they fly by._

 _Douglas Adams_

* * *

 _My indifference shocks the masses._

– _Ovidae West._

* * *

 _"Maybe he goes to places where single women hang out nightclubs, bars, chess clubs..."_

– _Reed, Criminal Minds._

* * *

 _If Plan A, Plan B, and Plan C don't work then try Plan Z and think backward."_

* * *

 _"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." (unknown)_

* * *

 _"I lie sometimes."_

– _Hook from Pan_

* * *

 _"If I can't do it after working so hard than I just have to quit."_

– _Rood, Black Haze_

* * *

 _"I may be the black sheep of the family but some of those white sheep are not as white as they appear"_

– _unknown_

* * *

 _"This world, full of evil and violence, is Hell itself. Don't you think?" -Shishio Makoto from rurouni kenshin_

* * *

 _"Live your dreams, don't dream your life."_

* * *

 _"What's that?" he snarled, staring at the envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another -"_

 _"It's not," said Harry cheerfully. "It's a letter from my godfather."_

 _"Godfather?" sputtered Uncle Vernon. "You haven't got a godfather!"_

 _"Yes, I have," said Harry brightly. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though… keep up with my news… check if I'm happy..."_

― _J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

* * *

 _"Where is Wood?" said Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there._

 _"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."_

― _J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

* * *

 _"I dreamed I was buying new shoes last night," said Ron. "What d'ya think that's gonna mean?"_

 _"Probably that you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or something," said Harry."_

* * *

 _"Bad news, Harry._

 _I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt._

 _She – er, got a bit shirty with me._

 _Told me I'd got my priorities wrong._

 _Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about staying alive._

 _Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off,_

 _as long as you caught the Snitch first."_

– _Oliver Wood_

 _J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban_

* * *

 _"Why, dear boy, we don't send wizards to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts."_

* * *

 _"He who stands on a windowsill to see how far out he can lean without falling is a moron."_

* * *

 _"If you know me, chances are you hate me."_

* * *

 _Shut up voices or I'll poke you with a fork_

* * *

 _If at first you don't succeed skydiving isn't for you._

* * *

 _Those who throw objects at crocodiles will be asked to retrieve them._

* * *

 _Set sail in a general that way direction._

* * *

 _It's always the last place you look. Of course it is why would I keep looking after I've found it?_

* * *

 _I'm sick of following my dreams, I'm just gonna ask where they're going and hook up with them later._

* * *

 _Do I have to spell it out for you or scream it in you face?_

* * *

 _All things considered, insanity may be the only reasonable alternative._

* * *

 _Education is important, school however, is another matter._

* * *

 _Excuse me..._

 _Have you seen my sanity?_

 _I think I lost it_

* * *

 _Before you criticize someone, walk a mile in their shoes. That way you're a mile away from them and you have their shoes._

* * *

 _I used to be normal, until I met the freaks that I call my friends_

* * *

 _Boys are like slinkies, useless, but fun to watch fall down the stairs._

* * *

 _I ran with scissors, and lived!_

* * *

 _I'm the kind of girl who will burst our laughing in the middle of a dead silence because of something that happened yesterday._

* * *

 _When it rains on my party, I bust out the slip n' slide._

* * *

 _I agree with the dictionary. Girls before guys, partying before studying, and friends before love._

* * *

 _I don't obsess!_

 _I think intensely._

* * *

 _Of course I'm talking to myself._

 _Who else can I trust_

* * *

 _One way to figure out how things work, push all the buttons!_

* * *

 _When I am at Hogwarts I will not:_

 _Ask Harry if his scar senses are tingling_

* * *

 _When I am at Hogwarts I will not:_

 _Sing "I'm Off to See the Wizard" when sent to the Headmasters office._

* * *

 _I was gifted, but the psychiatrist took away my powers._

* * *

 _All the good ones are gay, married, or fictional characters in books or movies_

* * *

 _"When life gives you lemons, make grape juice. Then sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it."_

* * *

 _"Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it."_

* * *

 _"Always remember you're unique, just like everyone else"_

* * *

 _"Real girls aren't perfect, perfect girls aren't real."_

* * *

 _"What is easy is not always right, and what is right is not always easy."_

* * *

 _A recent survey stated that the average person's greatest fear is having to give a speech in public._

 _Somehow this ranked even higher than death which was third on the list._

 _So, you're telling me that at a funeral,_

 _most people would rather be the guy in the coffin than have to stand up and give a eulogy?_

* * *

 _I'm not so good at advice. Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?_

* * *

 _If you spend multiple hours each day reading or writing or a combination of both...copy and paste this on your profile._

* * *

 _My mind works like lightning, one brilliant flash and it's gone._

* * *

 _I'm the kind of girl who would fall flat on my face, get up, laugh my head off, and say " That was fun!_

* * *

 _"Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most."_

* * *

 _"An apple a day keeps the doctor away, if well aimed."_

* * *

 _Life isn't passing me by, it's trying to run me over._

* * *

 _Having the love of your life say you can still be friends is like having your dog die and your mom saying you can still keep it._

* * *

 _Was that an earthquake, or did I just rock your world?_

* * *

 _My knight in shining armor turned out to be a loser in aluminum foil._

* * *

 _Secret admirers are stalkers with stationary._

* * *

 _Did you know Sarcasm is your body's natural defense against stupidity?_

* * *

 _Never knock on Death's door, ring the doorbell and run away, he hates that._

* * *

 _Paper may beat rock, but cannon ball make big hole in paper._

* * *

 _The pen may be mightier than the sword, but my keyboard can crush your crummy pen!_

* * *

 _Your weirdness is creeping my imaginary friend out._

* * *

 _I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it!_

* * *

 _Don't follow me, I'm lost too._

* * *

 _This is Bob. Bob likes sharp things. I suggest you run from Bob._

* * *

 _Definition of Your Mom: How to answer a question when you're bored_

* * *

 _Definition of homework: Some form of crude mind control still used in some primitive areas._

* * *

 _One day your prince will come. Mine? Oh he took a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions._

* * *

 _WARNING: Do NOT walk in my footsteps... I tend to walk into walls, and off the occasional cliff._

* * *

 _I'm not afraid of Death, what's it gonna do kill me?_

* * *

 _I'll try to be nicer if you try to be smarter._

* * *

 _When life gives you lemons, chuck them at people you hate._

* * *

 _It doesn't matter whether the glass is half empty or half full just drink it and get it over with._

* * *

 _The world is full of crazy people. THEY MADE ME THEIR LEADER._

* * *

 _So what if we act like immature idiots? We're having fun._

* * *

 _When French people swear do they say pardon my English?_

* * *

 _Aren't the 'good things that come to those who wait' just the leftovers from the people that got there first?_

* * *

 _If the swat team breaks down your door do they have to replace it later?_

* * *

 _Who was the first person to look at a cow and say, "I think I'll squeeze these dangly things here and drink what comes out"?_

* * *

 _If electricity comes from electrons, does morality come from morons?_

* * *

 _Isn't it funny how the word 'politics' is made up of the words 'poli' meaning 'many' in Latin, and 'tics' as in 'bloodsucking creatures'?_

* * *

 _Why isn't chocolate considered a vegetable, if chocolate comes from cocoa beans, and all beans are a vegetable?_

* * *

 _Life sucks and then you die._

* * *

 _Why is it when we talk to God we are praying, but when God talks to us we are put into the loony bin?_

* * *

 _Why is it when some products you have to turn it upside down to read the directions, and the directions say do not turn upside down?_

* * *

 _Why do people say,_

 _"You can't have your cake and eat it too"?_

 _Why would someone get cake if they can't eat it?_

– _unknown_

* * *

 _"When life hand you lemons, throw those lemons right back at it and tell life to make its own dang lemonade"_

– _unknown_


	2. Random Dialogue

"Dude, are you sure you want to go up against Haggar. I mean I know you don't like her but she is your mother." Lance pointed out.

Lance–Legs lyrics

She always wants my food

Is she fat?

Yes.

* * *

I'm so sad!

What did you do? Look in a mirror again

* * *

Rowena, Crowley, and Cas don't appreciate it when the Winchesters are messed with.

* * *

You two, Arthur and Morgana Pendragon, are the beings he loves more than the world itself and every scar that has or will ever mar his skin is for the two of you. –Kilgarah

* * *

It's only later, when his mind is clear, that he realizes that Spiderman, while young, is resourceful, clever and a natural leader with a good heart. Black Bolt had not shown how impressed he was with the child's conviction and quick thinking.

It might have been odd considering the spiderling tied him to a metal pole but he had grown to appreciate the young man's humor. He watched his kingdom float towards the city of New York in vague interest.

SHIELD's helicarrier moved out of the way and Spiderman gave him the cue before covering his ears.

Smiling, Black Bolt muttered a single, whispered word, "Peace."

The force of his voice involuntarily sent the king backwards bending the metal behind him but propelled his Inhuman City upwards.

* * *

My you have to have sanity to be a ninja? I must have overlooked that in the job description.

Do you think I could be an undertaker? I could certainly keep myself in business. –Gaara

* * *

Why do people assume that Kaname has a crush on Zero or that Zero has a crush on Kaname or they both like the other? They hate each other. It's a fact. The only reason everyone ships them together is because they're beautiful and they would make the most badass couple ever.

*After calming down a thought occurs*

'What if the night class shipped KaZe?'

–Me in the rant that inspired True Rose

* * *

I call you Byakuya because it's your name. Kuchiki is the name of your clan and I know for a fact that one person can't be the personification of their entire family. –Ichigo Kurosaki

* * *

Frankenstein; The devil must be flattered

* * *

 **Black Panther Prompt; Ending "What can Wakanda offer us" And T'challa fucking smirks.**

* * *

 **Prompt; Artemis's Identity as as an Author of several well known books is exposed**

* * *

 **Eren is Toothless Levi is Hiccup fanfiction**

* * *

 **It's not like anyone has a stuffed animal on hand now is it.**

The student blinked reaching into his bag.

Here you can borrow mine.

The teacher stared.

* * *

 **They stared at Ulquiorra's human shell.**

* * *

 **Prompt; Skull is Kaneki Ken**

* * *

Looks like a cinnamon roll could actually kill you; Natsume and Natori

Looks like they could kill you, actually a cinnamon roll; Tanuma and Hinoe

Looks like they could kill you, could actually kill you; Matoba, Misuzu, Hiiragi

Looks like a cinnamon roll is a cinnamon roll; Nishimura, Taki, Shigure, Kishimoto, Toka

Sinnamon Roll; Madara/Nyanko

* * *

What are the chances of being arrested?

For regular people it's about 90%

Great.

You say that like we're normal people.

* * *

Representing the Hunter's Association, the elven clans and the vela tribes is Kiryuu Zero.

* * *

"Abel!" Catrina roared

* * *

(Harry getting along w/ comments that it would be nice to have someone who understands family.

Harry adopts Percy, Fred George Charlie and Bill into his household

* * *

OT3 Makato, Kokomi, Saiki

–Ideas for future choosing each others clothes

Future Jobs for Saiki

–Fashion Journalist

–Psychologist

Future Jobs for Kokomi

–Teacher

* * *

 **"Is this really okay?" Mammon asked looking at Skull, Teddy, and Verde.**

Teddy chuckled, mischief dancing in his eyes, "Probably not but Dad'll still get away with it anyway."

* * *

The Cameraman laughed, "Don't be fooled though! The boy may be the politest teenager you've ever met but trust me he's also has the sharpest snarkiest tongue I've ever had the pleasure to witness!"

Abruptly the seen cut to a place on the set where Natori and Natsume were conversing.

Natori– well you know what they say, the more popular you are the busier you get.

Natsume– Oh so you have plenty of time to spare then.

Someone as pretty as I am needs their sleep Natsume. How else would I manage to look this good?

Faking a concerned look Natsume asked. "If that's the case have you not been sleeping well then?"

Natsume blinked down at Natori's tear filled face and blurted out, "Why are you crying? Did you look in a mirror again?"

* * *

Deadpool–Chaotic Neutral

Daredevil–Lawful Neutral

Peter–Chaotic Good

Soulmates AU


	3. Akagami no Shirayuki 4-11-15

_**Akagami no Shirayuki 4/11/16**_

 _ **Prompt: Shirayuki and Inza spend a week together alone.**_


	4. Artemis Fowl 6-2-17

_**Artemis Fowl 6/2/17**_

 _ **Prompt; Artemis picks his brother's up from school and finds them being bullied. NO ONE touches Artemis's family.**_


	5. Assassination Classroom 5-16-16

_**Assassination Classroom 5/16/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Asano is forced by his father to transfer into 1-E with the other top five.**_


	6. Assassination Classroom 5-18-16

_**Assassination Classroom 5/18/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Nagisa and Karma get sent back in time to when Koro-sensei is still alive.**_

* * *

 _Darkness imprisoning me._

– _unknown_

* * *

"Mr. Kurasuma please hand me that knife." Nagisa smiled his eyes slowly changing from sky blue to a turquoise color.

The black haired teacher paused clearly hesitant to let any of his students handle a real weapon but he had already planned on giving the blue-haired boy the knife if he accepted it. Reluctantly he handed it over whispering advice in the boy's ear.

Karma gave a low hiss sitting up slightly from his place on the ground as he watched his male counterpart his eyes widening as he spotted the weapon. "You fool. You chose Nagisa?!" he breathed out.

Kurasuma who had moved back to where the redhead was responded: "I did."

Karma's face rapidly turned into a shade of white as he struggled to get up "We have to stop him." he murmured.

Terasaka blinked pushing the boy back down, "I know you're concerned but ya gotta believe in him." he stated by now Karma had most of the classes' attention.

The redhead laughed although thanks to his throbbing head it came out more as a hysterical chuckle, "It's not me I'm worried about." he said.

"Oh~ So this little boy wants to face me? How brave~~" Takaoka grinned getting into stance 'How I adore seeing a rookie holding a knife for the first time. Wait, they think, this is for real I can't hurt anyone.'

Nags took the knife from his mouth and placed it into his hands thinking, 'This man hurt _my_ Karma. He is going to _die_. Painfully.' an innocent smile stretched out onto his features as he casually walked towards Takaoka.

The man seemed surprised by the bluenette's actions, Nagisa had bumped into Takaoka's arm giving one last smile before his eyes went deeds he thrust the knife at the instructor just barely nicking the man's neck.

As soon as Takaoka startled back Nagisa shifted his weight onto one of his legs and brought the other around too harshly kick the surprisingly still alive man's jaw knocking him flat on his back, a deadly smile still rested on the natural assassin's face as he spoke.

"I win. Now~ Takaoka-sensei~," Nagisa purred making sure to enunciate eat syllable of the teacher's name, "If you ever lay a hand on Karma ever again I will not hesitate to kill you~" He said cheerfully an innocent smile still on his face as he watched the violently trembling grown man as he stared up at smiling student.

The blue-haired boy threw the knife down with deadly accuracy making a shallow cut just next to the teacher's eye. Koro-sensei evidently decided this was a good time to interfere grabbing the weapon before he started to munch on it.

"Nufufufufu~~ I advise none of you to anger Nagisa-kun until Karma-kun is deemed recovered. He tends to be quite the mother hen." Koro-sensei stated.

Three tentacles were promptly sliced off. Nagisa holding his anti-sensei gun in one hand and his knife in the other gave another deadly smile "Mother hen, am I?" he said clearly not pleased with the title.

Koro-sensei started to sweat as he shrunk back "A-ah I meant overprotective! Like a python with it's young!" he screamed waving his remaining tentacles trying to calm his student.

Nagisa seemed pleased with this reference as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist pulling him close to the offender's body. "How sexy~" Karma purred into his ears.

The bluenette whirled around breaking out of Karma's hold, spotting no serious injuries on his boyfriend before he tackled the other into a hug. Unceremoniously landing on the ground Nagisa wrapped his arms his partner's chest and buried his face in the crook of the other's neck humming softly.

Laughing at his classmates and teacher's stunned faces he grinned wickedly at them, "This is why I didn't want Kurasuma-sensei to choose Nagisa~" He sang the evil smile stretching even farther, "I was seriously worried that he would kill the pig."

Kurasuma's eyebrow's shot into his hairline, "Explain this immediately."

* * *

 _Don't ever mistake_

 _My silence for ignorance,_

 _My calmness for acceptance,_

 _Or my kindness for weakness._

– _unknown_


	7. Assassination Class-Code Geass 5-16-16

_**Assassination Classroom/Code Geass 5/16/16**_

 _ **Lelouch is Koro-sensei~**_


	8. Avengers–Spiderman 11-17-16

_**More than a Mask Avengers 11/17/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Peter honestly wondered if they enjoyed when he acted like their mother. He was a secretary it honestly wasn't in his job description and now he has to take his class on a tour to show his daily crazy life.**_

 _ **–Deadpool showing up at Peter's school**_

 _ **–Super flexible Peter**_

 _ **–Deadpool teaching Peter basics of his blades.**_

 _ **–Loki owing Peter a favor for the hotdog and his (secret) daughter.**_

 _ **–Avengers driving him up a metaphorical maybe literal wall.**_

* * *

 _You don't have to be crazy to be crazy to hang out with me._

 _I'll train you!_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

"What the hell, puny-Parker works with the Avengers?!" Flash exclaimed his face twisting in shock.

Harry and MJ along with the rest of the class were openly gaping. Staring at what they perceived as the brown haired nerd with nothing interesting about himself.

"Tony?" Peter deadpanned, absent-mindedly clicking his pen not bothering to look up from his clipboard, ' _I knew he was up to something.'_

"Yes?" Tony asked cheerfully, not having the self-preservation to mask the amusement in his voice.

"I'm telling Natasha and Pepper," Peter stated, grumbling as he started to sign a few repair bill. "Is this seriously why you had me take off school today? Idiotic."

Tony squawked, recognizing the danger behind the teenager's threat before starting to protest. Peter's classmates made low confused noises in the background.

The secretary's pen scratched against the clipboard pondering ' _Should I buy out a pop tart company for Thor? Could I use him as a celebrity endorsement?_ '

Tony finally realizing his new lab buddy wasn't listening to him turned to address the students.

"Peter here is going to be your tour guide. He's our longest lasting assistant totaling in at an ongoing five months. After three months every employee is required to go through basic soldier training due to my... hobby-ow! Why do you keep doing that!?" The billionaire shouted nursing his head.

"I'm hoping that if I hit you enough it will knock the stupidity out of you." Peter murmured, ' _Should I get a new coffee machine or design a new one? The scientists have started to get even more anxious than usual. Could I fit that in between making Bruce get some sleep and teaching Steve and Thor to work the oven?'_

"Fuck you too." Tony grumbled trying and failing to not pout as he turned to shell-shocked teenagers, "Anyways you'll be shadowing Peter today, good luck~ hope you survive the experience"

Tony left skipping towards the elevator just for the hell of it. Waving them off as the elevator slammed shut still hadn't looked up from his clipboard during the whole exchange.

Harry turned towards his best friend, "Peter, what the heck man? How long-"

The Osborn was cut off when Jarvis spoke, " _Mr. Parker, I'm sorry to inform you-you need from the thirty-second floor._ " Several people jumped looking around the room.

Peter let out a sigh, "The Robotics Department again? This is the seventh time this month."

" _Sir?_ " Jarvis asked curiously, " _You are aware it's the fifth, correct_?"

Peter smiled helplessly, "Yes, I am painfully aware of that fact Jarvis. Is the floor locked down?" He asked before making his way towards the elevator and pushing the button.

The class barely managed to break out of their shock long enough to board the elevator. Quickly piling on and listening as ACDC poured through the speakers.

Jarvis continued, " _Yes, the floor is currently inaccessible and the scientists are currently not sustaining any physical injuries."_

"And mentally?" Peter snorted already knowing the answer but feeling the need to ask anyway.

" _Still mostly stable, sir,_ " Jarvis stated.

Peter briefly wondered where and when, his perfectly normal life went flying out the window, into a ditch, down the sewers and disintegrated in a fiery ball of death completely just for the hell of it.

As they waited Mary Jane decided it was a good time to start the interrogation, "So, Peter Benjamin Parker, when were you planning on telling us? Hmmm?"

"I'm contractually obliged not to tell anyone about anything I see, hear or in some cases feel." Peter said casually, "The only one I was allowed to tell was Aunt May and even she doesn't know exactly what I do."

The redhead growled clearly not pleased with that answer even though Harry himself felt the hurt that Peter had inadvertently caused by not telling them to lessen.

" _Sir, you've arrived,_ " Jarvis informed them as the elevator doors opened to reveal absolute chaos.

Papers fluttered around the room, bits of metal and some type of chemical that was starting to burn its way through the floor. Some scientists were running around trying to save their work.

Peter stepped off the elevator and into the room. One of the scientists spotted him, "Mr. Parker! Thank the coffee gods you're here!"

The brown-haired teenager didn't even flinch at his surrounding being far too used to it. "Hey, what happened this time?" Peter asked.

"Ah. That well you see, we were working on a robot capable of sensing emotions and trying to actively make them feel better, unfortunately, one of the trainees downloaded one of those movies about robots taking over the world, I'm not sure which one but now it's trying to kill us." They rushed out taking a big breath before continuing. "We do have an emergency destruction switch but in our panic-" The scientist cut himself as he and Peter ducked under a flying metal table, "We left it at the table right next to the robot…" At Peter's look, the scientist coughed cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

Peter sighed "Hold this, please." Handing Flash his clipboard and pen.

"Eh? Why should I?" Flash sneered ready to scream with frustration.

Harry moved reaching out for his friend, "Pete, what do you think you're doing?'

Peter rolled his eyes, "My job." He said dryly and just like that he was off.

In an impressive show of agility, Peter leaped over a table leg coming around to bat away a chunk of metal. Landing on a desk and doing an impressive backflip he grabbed the controller and hit the button in midair. The robot exploded, even more, metal pieces flying everywhere.

Landing safely on his feet Peter strolled back over

* * *

 _Never go to bed angry..._

 _Stay awake and plot revenge._

 _-Unknown_


	9. Ben 10 5-10-17

_**Ben 10 5/10/17**_

 _ **Prompt; Ben is turned into an anodite**_

* * *

 ** _ **Ben 10 5/10/17**_**

 _ **Prompt; When Rook and Ben are on Revannah. Verdona visits them… The whole planet doesn't end up destroyed. Much.**_


	10. Ben 10 10-10-17

_**Ben 10/10/17**_

 _ **Prompt; Rook (maybe Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Ben's Parents, Grandpa Max) discovers a small box filled with certificates Ben and they find out he went to college even earlier than Gwen (online classes/night classes) and has a degrees in**_ _ **Doctor, Surgeon, Mechanic, language interpreter and a Pilot.**_

 _ **Medicine; Bachelor of Surgery, Doctor of Osteopathic Medicine, Mechanics;**_ _ **Master Mechanic Certification, bachelor's degree in aircraft operations, aviation, aeronautical engineering,**_

 _ **Human Languages; English, Latin, Spanish, German, Japanese (for Sumo slammers) and Italian)**_

 _ **Alien Languages;**_ _ **Necrofriggian, Celestialsapien, Florauna and Methanosian**_ _**and in the process of learning Revonnahgander.**_

* * *

 **Ben 10/10/17**

 **Prompt; Ben and Rook go back in time to when Ben was ten. Ben is smarter than he pretends to be.**


	11. Black Butler 6-10-16

_**Black Butler 6/10/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Ciel's parents are discovered alive only to return to find their son different than what they had imagined him to be. (Immortal Half-demon-shinigami Ciel x Sebastian+ Grandpa!Undertaker)**_


	12. Black Butler 6-10-16 2

_**Black Butler 6/10/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Sebastian reveals his true form to Ceil expecting his Master to scream at the repulsive form like all humans but Ciel was never a normal human.**_

 **–Lizzie tries to make Ciel kiss her. He refuses.**

 ** _–Something happens to disturb Sebastian's senses in the presence of Lizzie's family and the Phantomhive Servants._**

 ** _–An attack happens_**

 ** _– Soma and Agni deal with Sebastian being a demon._**

* * *

 _And the Raven,_

 _never flitting,_

 _still, is sitting,_

 _still, is sitting._

 _On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door._

 _-Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

G

* * *

 _That's right, 'monsters' are usually feared…_

 _I forgot about that._

– _Senrou Chigusa_


	13. Black ButlerxBlue Exorcist 4-19-16

**_**Black Butler/Blue Exorcist 4/19/16**_**

Rin and the others accidentally get teleported back in time because of one of the Mephisto's crazy experiments.

–Rin gets a part-time job with the Undertaker

–Finds out he's a Shinigami

–Morbid jokes all around.


	14. Black Butler-Blue Exorcist 4-19-16

**_**Black Butler/Blue Exorcist 4/19/16**_**

Rin and the gang accidentally get teleported back in time because of one of the Mephisto's crazy experiments.


	15. Black Butler-D Grey-man 4-22-16

_**Black Butler/D. Gray-man 4/22/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Allen runs into an old acquaintance and exorcist and Noah alike learn there is more to Allen then it seems. Shinigami!Allen. UndertakerxAllen**_

* * *

 _Illicit_

 _Not legally permitted._

* * *

Allen's whole face lit up, contrasting greatly to the faces of dread the other member's of the bar were wearing.

* * *

 _internecine (adj.)_

 _mutually destructive._


	16. Black ButlerxKHR 10-26-17

_Black ButlerxKHR Crossover 10/26/17_

 _The Undertaker is Skull_

 _–covers scars with make up_

 _–Contacts and or flames for eyes._

 _–Undertaker's hair shinigami magic(?)_

 _–Tsuna being suspicious that Ciel/Sebastian/Skull aren't regular humans (even for mafia standards)_

 _–Undertaker still has his scythe_

 _–Grell visits/strong_

 _–Sebastian and Ciel are still alive._

 _–Sebastian having met Mukuro._


	17. Black Cat 4-21-16

_**Black Cat 4/21/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Eve is going to school. Parents day. Train. EvexTrain**_

* * *

 _Fairy tales are more than true;_

 _not because they tell us that dragons exist,_

 _but because they tell us dragons can be beaten._

 _-G.K. Chesterton_

* * *

Dfghjk

* * *

 _Studying._

 _Notice how they conveniently put 'dying' at the end of this word._

– _unknown_


	18. Black Cat 1-29-17

_**Black Cat 1/29/17**_

 _ **Prompt; Train never grew fond of Saya and Creed never killed her. Train who is continually working as an assassin for Chronos as Black Cat gets called in for a favor from a defective Creed.**_

* * *

 _Let me tell you the difference between you and me._

 _It's like the sort of the monkey trying to capture the moon. However close he thinks he is to the moon,_

 _it's still just the reflection of the moon in the middle of the lake._

 _No matter how much he struggles to catch that 'moon',_

 _he inevitably sinks to the bottom of that lake to no avail._

 _You will never reach me._

 _-Byakuya Kuckiki_

* * *

sdfghjkl

* * *

 _The shadows betray you because they serve me._

– _unknown_


	19. Black Cat 6-12-17

**Black Cat 6/12/17**

 _ **Prompt; Train shows why he was infamous in Chronus and Xiao Li (X) and the others (group with X/Sweepers Alliance) are more than a little impressed.**_

* * *

 _I became insane,_

 _with long intervals of horrible sanity._

 _-Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

Sdfghjkl

* * *

 _My heart is ruled by two moons;_

 _one which beckons me back to night,_

 _the other is calling me home._

 _-Maza-Dohta_


	20. Black Haze 10-6-15

_**For Once the Rumors Are True Black Haze 10/6/15**_

 _ **femRoodxShic**_

 _ **Prompt; Rood is female. She's also the Black Magician attending Helios as a guy but not trying very hard at hiding the fact that she's female.**_

* * *

 _We must_

 _We must bring our own light to the darkness._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

"Nngh... Ah...S-s-sto—ahnn..." Rood grinned as the red-haired magician tried to get a full sentence out. Van and Lansolote shifted uncomfortably as the watched the blond haired girl.

"Was there something you wanted to talk with me about?" Rood asked her magic still flowing into Shicumon.

Lancelote cleared his throat "Ah. Yes but now that I see it for myself I no longer have any doubts."

Rood blinked looking at the older magician curiously, "Doubts about what?"

Van raised an eyebrow slightly questioning the girl's sanity. Shicmuon sat up turning to her and snarling "I told you to stop that you dam Bla-" he was cut off as Rood tugged him back down, placing his head in her lap.

Rood sighed as he tried to sit back up again. This time she grabbed his arm and tugged him over to where she was standing up and once again taking a seat on the fowl-tempered man's lap.

"What the fu—ahh" Shicmuon slowly relaxed his head resting on her shoulder as she sent more of her magic into his system letting it wrap around his core.

Lancelot once again cleared his throat "Ahem... I must ask... How long have you had this ability?" He asked.

Rood shrugged as Shicmuon made a particularly loud moan, "As long as I remember" she deadpanned.

Van spoke up, "When is your Guardian showing up?" He asked.

Rood didn't bother to answer instead focussing all her attention on Shicmuon. Watching his reactions curiously as she gently added pressure on his core, he soon through his head back color flooding into his cheeks gasping for air. Rood took note of it and continued her experiment.

* * *

 _Demons, I get._

 _People are crazy._

 _-Unknown_


	21. Black Haze 4-10-16

_**Black Haze 4/10/16**_

 _ **Prompt; "So to sum it all up is Rood is obsessed with warmth and Shicmuon is warm. Shicmuon is obsessed with The Black Magician and Rood is The Black Magician." Kiel nodded. Lancelot groaned 'Someone is going to die I guarantee it.' He thought. (Set after the auction where Rood first meets Shicumon)**_

Ren, Blow, Lapis and his two bodyguards were in a forest nearby the auction house. Rood decided that he needed some stress relief. It had a while since he had gone out 'Warmth Seeking' anyway.


	22. BleachxHarry Potter 9-24-17

**Bleach/** _ **Harry Potter 9/24/17**_

 _ **Harry is Byakuya**_

– _ **Byakuya is so done with the Dursley's**_

– _ **Acts like a noble**_

– _**Still looks like himself but with slightly wilder hair, scar and Green eyes that shift grey in different lighting.**_

– _**Reawakens memories so he's still in Gryfinndor**_

– _ **Hermione and Ron get jealous**_

– _ **Ginny being a fangirl**_


	23. Blue Exorcist-D Grey-man 11-3-16

_**Angelic and Demonic Family Blue Exorcist/ D. Grey Man Crossover**_

 _ **Prompt; Allen has been alive for centuries, after the war with the Earl was over Crown Clown evolved into wings, because of this he can be mistaken for an Angel, he meets Rin the son of Satan. Rin is strangely the nicer one between the two of them.**_

* * *

 _I stopped fighting my inner demons._

 _We're on the same side now._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

Allen soared above the skies gracefully Angel wings on his back as he was just coming from heaven after visiting his friends. It had been a hard war and many of his friends had died but Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Miranda had lived a long life even getting married and having kids.

Kanda had, surprisingly, been the first to get married Allen being the best man and Lenalee being the bride's maid and had three boys and two girls with Miranda.

Lavi and Lenalee had gotten married much to Komui's sorrow which turned into delight when they had two girls and one boy.

Allen himself had adopted many kids such as SaLu-chan, baby Noah, humans, animals, and demons. Some of his kids had even had kids of their own. He also had a sort of kinda relationship with Road having been the mother figure for all of his kids.

Anyway back on topic. He saw a town as he landed cheerfully making his wings disappear from view. He moved down the street looking for a nearby church so he could test their generosity to strangers as a test from God. Although he briefly wondered why he would be sent for such a simple mission.

He saw a boy with blue hair and eyes sitting on a swing looking at the sky. Allen walked over to him stopping just in front of him, smiling politely, closing his eyes "Excuse me but I'm afraid I'm a bit lost can you direct me to the nearest church?" He asked.

The boy looked up at him slightly startled at the hooded boy before him and smiled "Sure thing, I was actually going there myself. I'm Rin by the way and you are...?" Rin trailed off looking at him.

Allen smiled "My name is Allen. It is a pleasure to meet you Rin." As they walked towards the church. Rin nodded in understanding "So why are you heading to the church anyway there isn't a mass until later. Or are you visiting someone?" He questioned.

Allen shook his head "I'm just visiting. He stated as he saw the church as they turned the corner. Rin and Allen entered the church where they saw the priest and a boy who bared a resemblance Rin and now that he thought about it they both looked like to his ninth adopted son, SaLu-Chan.

Now that he thought about it his family tree was starting to get ridiculous. He had sons Salu-chan, Harry a wolf, Wise the Noah of Wisdom, Mana the Noah of Night, Kaden a fire demon, and Chase the Noah of Space, Soka, Warren, Masaharu, Kenshin, Mark, who were all Angels that he adopted, raised and trained.

His daughters Angel also a wolf, Lulubell the new Noah of light, and Yuki a snow demon and his fifty-seven grandchildren. In his own right, he could remember all of those that he met but he hadn't met two of SaLu-Chan's kids and two hundred ninety-three of his great-grandchildren.

Most of his adopted children were immortal so they had many children and eventually, he had to to make his White Ark bigger for the holidays. It was troublesome but he learned every single one of their names.

Back on topic. The boy who looked like Rin walked up to them a worried look on his face. "Nii-San where were you? You're late and who is this with you?" He said looking at the hooded stranger.

Rin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Calm down Yukio, I was only gone for a while and this is Allen." Yukio turned to Allen scanning over him before smiling "Hello my name is Yukio. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

A Father walked up to them a goofy grin on his face "Now who is this? Are you going to take your hood off? I'm Father Fujimoto, my boy a pleasure to meet you." He said. Allen laughed as he took his hood off laughing even more at their expressions.

After all, he had pure white hair, beautiful stormy gray eyes, an innocent face and a gold earring hanging down from one ear. No scar was across his face seeing as it attracted too much attention in this day and age. That stared at him stunned taking in his features.

Fujimoto stared at him "How old are you exactly? Fourteen? Fifteen?" Allen looked at Fujimoto as he fell down on his hands and knees a heavy aura surrounding him startling them all. He looked up at Fujimoto "I'm thirty-one, why does everyone think I'm fifteen why I don't look that young do I?"

Father Fujimoto grabbed Allen in shock pulling him up. "How are you thirty-one? You look so young!"

Allen escaped from Fujimoto' s grip. "Ah sorry but a friend told me to come here for a meal." He said explaining to them.

Yukio blinked heading for the kitchen. As Allen followed behind him as they walked into the kitchen where the food was already at.

Allen's eye twitched as he glared at the possessed little Fuji as he crossed his arms and scowled at Satan. Rin stared at Father Fujimoto/Satan/SaLu-chan then to Allen then back again.

Satan looked horrified at his father "Father what are you doing here?" Allen's eye twitched "I think the better question is why are you possessing your new baby brother SaLu-chan? Are you surprised? Don't be. So help me if you weren't the ruler of Gehenna I would go down to your little castle and ground you in front of all of you subjects."

Satan shrunk back knowing how his father could be when someone harmed or threatened his family then the command finally registered, his jaw dropped " You adopted an exorcist!? When?" He asked frantically.

Allen frowned "Yesterday and yes I did, you _know_ why because I liked him which means I'm still Rin and Yukio' s grandfather so right now I'll give Rin a choice.

One; he can keep the sword sheathed and let little Fuji die or Two; unsheathe the sword and little Fuji will live because of the feather I gave him. In all honesty, it's your choice." Ron, without any hesitation he unsheathed the sword bursting into blue flames as a cute little tale came out of the sheath.

Satan nodded before quickly exited his new brother's body. Allen moved to Fuji's side kissing his forehead then watching as the Father healed.

Rin's jaw dropped as he watched his Father be healed and at that moment Yukio decided to come running in seeing Rin covered in blue flamed, his father on the ground and discovering Allen was an Angel.

Allen stared at Yukio in shock "Um... Hey! Yu-chan I can explain?" Yukio stared at Allen in shock and amazement finally he managed to say "A-A-Allen you're an Angel?!" He shouted at Allen his Father and Brother forgotten.

Allen shook his head as he began to explain to Yukio about what happened why he was this way as his newest son rested on a bed. Rin had resheathed his sword and had everything explained to him properly including the fact that Yukio had been an exorcist for years.

After being given books to study and a gift of a better memory from Allen for all of the missed birthdays he couldn't come to. Allen also explained that he was Satan's father when SaLu-chan was an angel originally called Lucifer then he changed his name to SaLu-chan. He also told his two grandchildren about their mother and embarrassing stories of their birth father.

* * *

 _Allen looked at the young blue-haired Angel noticing his blue-tinted wings and his dark blue eyes with a red-tinted pupil. He smiled at the boy taking his hand running on the Earth dragging Lucifer or_

 _Lu-Chan as Allen decided to call him despite his protests._

 _Allen soon sat down on the green scenery admiring the bright blue sky not tampered by pollution it was starting to be a rare place on Earth. He smiled down at Lu-chan who frowned at him angrily._

 _Allen looked at the sky "Do you know how to fly yet? I heard that you've had some trouble in heaven lately. Did you know that I had never flown before?" The frown disappeared as Lu-chan looked at him with wide eyes "You never flew before but everyone's flying with their wings."_

 _Allen smiled at the young boy letting his wings appear they were tinted black. Lu-chan stared at them "Why are they tinted black? All the other angels have light colors like yellow, red, neon green, orange, and even neon pink." He asked innocently._

 _Allen smiled "My wings are tinted black because I was originally human. You have a darker color yourself because you're more independent than the other angels so you think independently." Lu-chan nodded he had always known he was different._

 _Allen stood up grabbing Lu-chan's hand and started running as he stumbled after him trying to regain his balance but before he could Allen was already flapping his wings lifting them off the ground. Lu-chan screamed clutching Allen as tightly as he could._

 _Lucifer unconsciously began to flap his wings too. After a moment his wings were flapping as well and then Allen let go and after screaming for a moment he realized he was flying._

* * *

Yukio and Rin were clutching their stomachs trying to contain their laughter. "I never knew that Satan could act like that." Yukio laughed and Rin was starting cry and gasping for air.

Allen shook his head and smiled "Oh, by the way, I called my grandson Sammy and had Rin and I transferred as students at True Cross Academy and he is coming to pick us up in about five minutes isn't that wonderful?" Yukio and Rin gaped at Allen in shock.

Yukio looked at Allen "And when did this happen and who is this Sammy?". Allen smiled "He's Satan's son your half-brother so to speak." He explained happily ignoring their gaping faces. At that moment a pink limo came up as a man with pale skin, an odd choice of clothing, and a top hat got out of it.

Allen ran forward pulling Mephisto into a hug a smile on his face "Sammy, Sammy! Oh! how is my little Time Lord you've grown up so fast! I remember when you went to your father's castle yelling-" He was cut off when 'Sammy' covered his mouth laughing nervously.

"I told you, grandfather, I'd prefer if you call me Mephisto. If you don't mind." Mephisto asked kindly but also in a pleading way. Allen sighed "You're just like your father trying to get me to call him Satan instead of Lu-chan so we can compromise Mephy-chan." Mephisto sweat dropped before getting in the limo.

Allen hummed his melody peacefully. Ignoring Rin and Yukio's interrogation of Mephisto in the car smiling as Yukio asked the serious questions such as 'Have you ever murdered a human being?' and 'Why did you join the Vatican?'. While Rin asked silly questions like 'How old are you really?' And 'What super cool powers do have?'

Surprisingly Mephisto was unable to dodge Rin's questions but easily evaded Yukio's much to his frustration. After an hour they had arrived at True Cross Academy a beautiful castle. Allen hopped out of his seat glancing at the building before them.

Allen smiled this would be fun. He could just tell that something was going to happen and when it did they would shake the Vatican to the very core. Allen walked behind Yukio and Rin hiding. He May have been over a thousand years old but he was still uncomfortable with stares especially from females.

As they arrived at their dorms they sweatdropped at the old tattered building before them. Allen scowled unhappily with the building. He turned to face Rin and Yukio seeing they looked just as disappointed as he did. His eye twitched "You two are camping out here tonight. I have some renovations to do."

Rin and Yukio looked like they wanted to protest but seeing the look on Allen's face decided not to slightly curious what he was going to do. Allen smiled "But before we do that we should at least see what it is like on the inside. I suppose." They walked inside seeing it was in decent shape but not very pretty.

After taking the 'before' pictures and soon Allen kicked them out. All night they heard loud bangs, drills, vacuums, and soft thumps. Rin and Yukio despite wanting to see what Allen was doing. However, they restrained themselves. After that, they soon fell asleep.

Rin moaned as he felt someone shale him "Rin-chan, Yu-chan wake up already." Rin groaned finally sitting up seeing Allen and Yukio who was already awake. He quickly stood up ready to see the renovated house.

They walked to the door seeing the black walls with white and gray tiles on the floor. They continued on to their bathroom seeing a black huge bathtub/hot tub with blue flames painted on the sides a white shower with doors dark gray walls and a marble light gray floor a white crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A black toilet and sink were sitting there along with a black mirror with more blue flames on it.

In the first bedroom (that Allen said was his) he had knocked down the wall that used to be a separate dorm had a big soft wide bed in it which was black

* * *

 _was alone._

 _I was rejected._

 _I was sad._

 _But those are the reasons why I became so strong._

 _-Unknown_


	24. Boku no Hero Academia 11-15-18

**Boku no Hero Academia 11/15/18**

 **Prompt: Retired Villian!Deku is married to Todoroki (Polarize) when his husband runs into trouble on their anaversery and gets a little angry.**


	25. Cuticle Detective Inaba 4-11-16

_**Cuticle Detective 4/11/16**_

 _ **Prompt: Hiroshi's gone into heat and Kei is his mate.**_


	26. D Grey man 11-18-16

**D Grey Man 11/18/16**

* * *

 _We all have demons._

 _I just choose to feed mine._

– _unknown_

* * *

Allen Walker was walking down a large road when he bumped into an elderly looking man with a long beard and crescent moon shaped spectacles. The old man looked up at him apparently surprised.

Allen stared at him blankly for a moment before it clicked, "Your a wizard aren't you." He said it was more of a statement than a question but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The old wizard looked at him in surprise taking in the younger looking man's strange features before eventually recovering and giving him a grandfatherly smile.

"Oh, my apologies. I was just a tad surprised. I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts. Are you a student from a different school, young man? " he questioned blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

Allen threw his head back and laughed "Student. Haven't heard that one in a while. If I may ask how old are you?"

Dumbledore's twinkle got brighter as his amusement increased, "Older than I look" He stated mysteriously.

Allen gave the man a kind smile, "Nice try, but I invented that trick _literally_."

Dumbledore looked confused curiosity spiking, "How about this I will tell you my age if you tell me yours?" He suggested.

Allen smiled again then nodded, "Seems reasonable. I have no problem with it."

"I am Albus Dumbledore and I am 159 years old." Allen didn't even blink when he said his age as Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

"My name is Allen Walker and I'm 927. I must say I am surprised with your age. Although you're still a young immortal I suppose.".

Dumbledore's jaw dropped and his eyebrows shot into his hairline

After he recovered they walked into a restaurant called HogsHead to talk and eat.

At Hog's Head "...Ok let me see if I got this right, you want me to go undercover at Hogwarts to protect someone named Harry Potter because someone called Voldy-Moldy who is trying to kill him." Dumbledore nodded with an amused look on his face. Allen's eye twitched as he got a dark aura over him as he chuckled madly "ARE YOU CRAZY!" He shouted.

Dumbledore laughed slightly then nodded again. Allen shrugged "Well I suppose it could be fun but how do you know I'm not tricking you so I can kill what's his name?"

* * *

 _I am ravaged,_

 _but spirited._

 _Damaged,_

 _but still deserving._

 _-Segovia Amil_


	27. D Grey man 11-19-16

**Musician's Wings**

 **D. Grey Man 11/19/16**

 **Prompt;** _ **When the battle with Kanda's childhood friend Alma is almost over 2 Angels come to Allen and make a proclamation that he is the representation of Angels, Exorcists, Humans, Akuma/Demons, and Noah. Then after the fight to weak to resist Allen is swept away by the Millennium Earl and the other Noah**_

* * *

 _I love the rain._

 _I love how it softens the outlines of things._

 _The world becomes softly blurred,_

 _and I feel like I melt right into it._

– _Hanamoto Hagumi_

* * *

The Millennium Earl slammed Allen against a wall holding him by his neck as he struggled to breathe. Black spots appeared in his vision.

He heard a cry of "Walker!" From someone in the background.

He felt something pin his arms onto the wall. His vision cleared he saw Road now in her full Noah form come up to him and place herself in his lap as he attempted to jerk away.

Tyki held back Sheril from attacking Allen. The Earl turned to the Exorcists "Now you will witness the awakening of the Fourteenth and everyone will witness it. At that moment Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda were teleported in soon unable to move.

Allen tensed when Road began to sing. He tugged on the chains trying in vain to get free.

"Then the boy falls asleep-" Allen's head began to pound as he absent-mindedly hummed along. He heard Lenalee's cry of "No! Allen stop!" He heard the Earl laugh in joy.

"The flames inside the breathing ashes" Allen's skin was tinted grey as his silver eyes had a glint of gold in them. Memories flooded through him. The Earl encouraged Road to go on. As Lavi looked at Allen with horror.

Allen began to sing with Road much to the Exorcists horror "One then two" everyone whether Noah, Exorcist, Scientist or Bookman were surprised to hear that Allen and Road sounded beautiful together and even Sheril forgot his anger.

"The float in swelling the dear profile, thousands of dreams that pour onto the Earth" Allen's skin was now fully gray and his eyes were a shiny bright gold and his scar turned purple making him look like a Noah.

Road stopped singing letting Allen sing on his own "No matter how many millions of years that pour onto the Earth return the prayers to Earth love for the last kiss for the joined hands~~~" When he finished the song the song the chains broke falling to the ground.

The Earl smiled "May I introduce you to The Fourteenth Noah the Noah of Destruction and Music." Road jumped off of his lap as Allen stood up the Noah grinned and the Exorcist looked at him with fear as he grinned insanely.

He opening his mouth and the air around them thickened.

Allen's skin returned to its normal pale color and his scar turned back to red and his eyes were back to their stormy gray-blue color.

Allen collapsed to the floor panting his head pounded Lenalee rushed over to him as did Road as she pushed the female exorcist away grabbing Allen's face pulling him into a kiss but for once he didn't pull away unable to after using that much energy.

Road pulled back a smirk on her face as Allen fell asleep in her lap resting there peacefully. She smirked as the few Exorcists that were there ready to begin fighting.

Just as Kanda moved to kill Road he was frozen in mid-air bit, not by a Noah. The clouds parted as a white coming from the clouds.

This the being were particular being was an angel with short blond hair and sky blue eyes. Who had a monk's staff

* * *

 _I am good,_

 _but I am not an angel._

 _I do sin,_

 _yet I am not the devil._

– _Unknown_


	28. D Grey man-Harry Potter 5-7-17

_**D. Grey man/Harry Potter 5/7/17**_

 _ **Prompt; Wisely reincarnated as Harry Potter~**_


	29. Detective Conan-Magic Kaito 4-10-16

_**Detective Conan/Magic Kaito 1412 4/10/16**_

 _ **Prompt: Kaito and Conan found the Pandora gem now back in his original body Shinichi and Kaito think their lives would return as usual except for the telepathy, or the emotion-sensing or the wings. Can't forget the wings.**_


	30. Detective Conan-Magic Kaito 5-4-17

_**Detective Conan/Magic Kaito 1412 5/4/17**_

 _ **Prompt; Kaito and Shinichi aren't human stories**_

 _ **Kaito; Kitsune Shinichi; Tengu**_

 _ **Kaito; Fallen, Shinichi Angel**_


	31. Doulou Dalu 2 6-5-16

_**Doulou Dalu 2 6/5/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Dark magic users attack the Coliseum using a widely drawn magic circle to render all Spirit rings under ten thousand years useless. Unfortunately, Yahao just so happens to have three, million year spirit rings ready to fight.**_


	32. Doulou Dalu 2 9-26-16

_**Doulou Dalu 2 9/26/16**_

 _ **Prompt; When Hao Yahao meets Wang Don's Brother a soul link is made much to the confusion of everybody else.**_


	33. Doulou Dalu 2 10-8-16

_**Doulou Dalu 2 10/8/16**_

 _ **During the fight with the sun and moon twins Yahao decides not to hold back with the help of Yilao, Dream Brother, and Ice Emperor**_


	34. Doulou Dalu 2 6-10-17

_**Doulou Dalu 2 6/10/17**_

 _ **Prompt; During the tournament when Yahao is talking to the emperor, the ice emperor notices that the emperor had been poisoned with a slow-acting herb that slowly eats away at magic. The only way to cure it is to go through a ceremony unleashing the sin that Xing Luo indulges in the least; lust.**_


	35. Fairy Tail 4-10-15

_**Pure Dark Mage and Featherlight Fairy**_

 _ **Fairy Tail 4/10/15**_

 _ **Prompt: Zeref and Mavis are reunited.**_

* * *

 _There is a difference between who I am and what I show._

– _Unknown_

* * *

Fairy Tail was back at Tenjerou Island. This time they had been brought by Mavis after she had told them that she had lived on said island until treasure hunters had shown up and one of them had turned out to be Makarov's father, Yuriy Dreyer The group itself consisted of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Romeo, Laxus, Lissana, Mira, Freed, Elfman, Evergreen, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Gildarts, Happy, PatherLily, Carla, Makarov, and Mavis herself.

"Why did you want us to come back here anyway?" Lucy questioned looking at the founder of Fairy Tail curiously. The Mages and Exceeds turned to Mavis looking at her expectantly.

Mavis giggled as she walked along the path with a bounce in her step "I wanted to tell you guys about how Fairy Tail's first members met. Since it all started here I thought it would be fun. I even invited an old friend of mine to help explain." She said skipping along the dirt path.

Erza paused stopping from her walking momentarily "An old friend? Who would that be?" She asked turning her head to look at the first master curiously. As far as she knew all of Mavis' old companions were dead or too old to come all the way out Tenjouro.

Mavis smiled "He's actually the one who taught us all magic. He's the one who taught me Life Magic and Fairy Law too." Those two sentences were all it took to have all of the group's jaws drop to the ground.

"Really?" Wendy and Romeo asked looking at her in amazement "What was he like?" They questioned in perfect unison. The two looked at each other for a moment before turning away blushing slightly.

Natsu grinned "Alright!" He yelled, "I'm all fired up!" Pumping his fist into the air excitedly.

Gray snorted shaking his head "Of course you are, Flame Brain." He said crossing his arm and shaking his head.

"Who are you callin' FlaimBrain, you Stripper!?" Natsu yelled shaking his flaming fist at the Ice User.

"Who are you calling a Stripper?!" Gray yelled as Natsu and himself looked at each other menacingly, lightning sparking between the two.

*BAM*

Natsu and Gray were on the ground with a giant bump on each of their heads. Erza loomed over them "Would you two stop bickering like children?" She threatened some of her scarlet hair covered her one eye while the other seemingly glowed red as she pointed a silver metal sword at the formally bickering pair.

Mavis shook her head smiling "He's old. Very old. He has a good heart but he has a bad reputation. Although he looks young." She told them. "Like me, I suppose but even older and a lot more serious."

"Dam." Laxus muttered loudly "Just how old is he?" He asked.

Makarov frowned "What was his name?" He asked looking up at the smiling blond.

The question made the guild members look at Mavis expectantly who giggled "You'll know when you meet him." She replied evasively.

After realizing that they weren't going to get an answer out of her they began to theorize what he was like and some even began to guess his age.

After a while, they had arrived at Mavis' grave spotting a shadowy figure in the distance.

"There he is!" Mavis shouted excitedly as she began to run over to the black-clothed figure-hugging him from behind, wrapping her arms and legs around his neck and waste respectively. "Zeref! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

The Fairy Tail members froze.

Zeref turned trying to face her his eyes widening as if he didn't believe the sight in front of him. Reaching up a shaky hand and gently resting it on her cheek "M-Mavis?" He asked to disbelieve clear in his voice.

Mavis nodded hopping off of his back. He quickly spun around crashing his lips to hers wrapping his arms around her slim frame.

By the time he released her tears were pouring down his face as he clutched her arms before slowly sinking to the ground as he cried onto Mavis' shoulder as she patted him on the back whispering "Hey... It's alright... I'm here now... Everything's fine..."

Natsu was the first to recover yelling "What the hell is going on?!" He questioned unable to comprehend the situation. Fortunately, his outburst also snapped everyone else out of their shock.

Lucy managed to speak up "Master... Mavis... Can you... please...tell us what's going on?" She asked hesitantly barely managing to get the words out without stuttering.

Makarov spoke up "First Master... That's the Black Mage Zeref... How can he even see you?" He asked looking back and forth at the odd pair.

Zeref had finally collected himself looking at Mavis his eyes pleading as tears began to dry on his face "I thought you were dead... I saw you die three hundred years ago." He said.

Mavis smiled down at him "I did but I'm fine, trust me Zeref." She said wrapping her arms around the dark mages thin frame.

* * *

 _"What is depression like?" he whispered._

 _"It's like drowning._

 _Except you can see everyone around you breathing."_

– _Unknown_


	36. Flash 5-10-18

Prompt; During the particle accelerator explosion Barry falls into a coma but he isn't the only one to receive powers, Iris know known as Density Control is already a known superhero when Barry wakes up. Determined to hide her powers to save Barry from further harm Iris, Joe, Cisco, Wells, and Caitlyn unintentionally drive him away. Right into the arms of one Leonard Snart.

* * *

–Fem!Barry(xBW/B or CC/LS) becomes known from inheriting millions of dollars from the man who killed her mother, her tragic backstory, being smart and beautiful and let's not forget dating all the hottest guys (not really) Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, Ray Palmer, Clark Kent, Hal Jordan, Captain Cold, Shade/Richard Swift, Kyle Rayner, References to Zatanna, Harley, Poison Ivy

* * *

Home for Morally Misguided Individuals– Barry's apartment gets visits from a few strange individuals.

* * *

Prompt; Barry double majored in forensic science and law in collage and decides to act as Len's lawyer when he killed his father.


	37. Flash-Legends of Tomorrow 11-24-17

Flash/Legends of Tomorrow 11/24/17

Prompt; The LoT meet the new and improved Team Flash

Before Barry is engaged to Iris and Snart never dies.

Oh great, now he can throw lightning. This just _made my day_.– Lenard Snart

*All righteous indignation* Uh-uh. They're _my_ villains. –BA

Now aren't you glad your my villians?–BA

Are they flirting? I think they're flirting. –Jax

"Godammit Barry I'm a scientist for a reason." –CS

She still scares me. –CR

That's kinda hot. –Mick and Sara

Quite the opposite really. –Stien


	38. Gakuen Babysitters 1-2-18

**_Gakuen Babysitter's 1/2/18_**

 ** _Prompt; How Taka finds out the nice man that brought him home is his father._**

* * *

 _Jouska_

 _Hypothetical conversation that you compulsively play out in your head._

* * *

"You can be my Papa!" Taka exclaimed excitedly looking up at his biological father with hopeful eyes.

Hayato coughed.

Ryuu blinked.

The rest of the students all stare at the toddler and the fearsome teacher. Ryuu watched as friend shook using one of his hands to hide his face.

The teacher stared speechlessly at his son.

The look on his dad's face seemed

* * *

"Maybe Chuukichi Nezu is jealous," Usiada teased.

* * *

 _To love is to recognize yourself in another._

– _Eckhart Tolle_


	39. Hachinan tte, Sore wa Nai Deshou! 5-7-17

**Hachinan tte, Sore wa Nai Deshou! 5/7/17**

 **Prompt; Bendelin (Bendeline) von Benno Baumeister hides her gender. King Helmut engaged aged up Ben sixteen turning seventeen.**


	40. Harry Potter 9-4-15

**Poisonous Inheritance** _ **Harry Potter 9/4/15**_

 _ **Harry Potter (creature inheritance, parseltongue)**_

 _ **(abilities: immunity to poison, control of snakes, snake telepathy, ability to delay poison by taking it into his own body, fang to poison cure victims, enhance senses,**_

 _ **Appearances: black hair draping to his waist, pale nearly white skin, slitted emerald eyes, fangs.)**_

* * *

 _You smile,_

 _but you wanna cry._

 _You talk,_

 _but you wanna be quiet._

 _You pretend like you're happy,_

 _but you aren't._

– _unknown_

* * *

"What's going on?" Harry asked noticing the first and fourth year Slytherins crowded around the door of the Potions room.

Ron shrugged not really caring, while Hermione looked slightly worried.

Snape lay there a greenish purple substance slowly sinking into his skin. Harry wrinkled his nose detecting the sweet smell of poison.

Harry frowned before taking over the situation 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this.' He thought.

Harry pushed his way through the students, "Has anyone gotten a teacher yet?!" He yelled. Several students shook their heads.

Harry quickly pointed to the first years, "All of you go quickly and try to find any of the other Professors. The quickest go get Madam Pomfrey." When they hesitated he shouted "GO!" They quickly ran off.

Walking steadily over to the fallen potions professor Harry grabbed a rag removing the poison that was on Snape's skin before starting to remove the older man's robes.

Ron and several other of the Gryffindors and Slytherins looked at him incredulously, "Harry! Mate what the bloody hell are you doing!" He yelped.

Hermione turned to him "Oh! Seriously Ronald! Isn't it obvious? He's getting the poison that's on his cloths off before it's absorbed into his skin!"

* * *

 _My words are unerring tools of destruction,_

 _and I've come unequipped with the ability to disarm them._

 _-Maggie Stiefvater, The Raven Boys_


	41. Harry Potter 6-2-16

_**Harry Potter 6/2/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Harry was kicked out of the Dursley's when he was six because he could change his appearance, joining a traveling circus and going by his stage name (silver dragon with the ruby eyes) when he receives his Hogwarts letter he assumes it's a school for muggle magic.**_

 _ **Main Metamorphmagus appearance; Silver white hair braided reaching ankles, slitted red eyes, pale skin. Circus outfit, black Chinese slippers, sweatpants which end at ankles, and a blood red shirt with a white/silver trench coat.**_

 _ **Regular appearance; black hair reaching towards the waist, emerald green eyes outfit undecided.**_

 _ **Abilities; Muggle magic tricks (Card tricks, breathing fire... Etc.), trapeze, knife throwing, chain/string work extendable.**_


	42. Harry Potter 5-9-17

_**Harry Potter 5/9/17**_

 _ **Prompt; Molly, Ginny, and Ron go too far. Harry adopts Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill into the Potter family as his wards.**_


	43. Harry Potter 5-12-17

_**Harry Potter 5/12/17**_

 _ **Prompt; Harry brings Draco as her date to Yule Ball**_


	44. Harry Potter 5-20-17

Muggle Affairs.

 _Be crazy,_

 _be weird,_

 _don't be afraid of what anybody thinks!_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

It had started as a regular day for Lucius Malfoy, he had woken up, prepared himself for his work within the ministry and listened to his son's utter hatred for the Potter boy. In fact he was still doing so now, "-that stupid Gryffindor golden boy-" Which Lucius might add was completely untrue.

Tuning out his admittedly arrogant son, he got it from Narcissa's side of the family despite what anyone else would like to claim, he slowly

…

Harry had to be hallucinating, internally debating whether it was a good idea or not to go into the shop, if only to satisfy his own curiosity.

* * *

 _Patience._

 _What you have when there are too many witnesses._

 _-Unknown_


	45. Harry Potter 5-10-18

Deceiving Savior

* * *

Traitor he snarled

Slytherin he corrected

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville all playing cards and speaking parseltongue

Harry: Peeves, darling, how would you like to be a hitman?


	46. Harry PotterxKHR 12-18-17

**_Harry PotterxKHR 1/2/18_**

 ** _Prompt; Harry is Skull, FonxSkull, R27,_**

* * *

 _Peace._

 _It does not mean to be in a place where there is no noise, trouble or hard work._

 _It means to be in the midst of those things and still be calm in your heart._

– _Unknown_

* * *

Fon may have a _minor_ crush on a certain immortal stuntman. It had started as a gradual interest Skull had been a civilian with no connections to the mafia and yet he had claimed the title of the World's Strongest _Cloud._

When Fon had been a child he'd been kidnapped, the storm had forgotten why but he did remember that his mother had showed just what a cloud could do when they lost their temper.

His father had been a rain

* * *

"If you tell Tsuna you have feelings for him then I will inform Skull of mine." Fon smiled pleasantly.

Reborn, never one to reveal his hand to soon, raised a single eyebrow, "And what, makes you think I'm in love with someone as pathetic as Dame-Tsuna?"

* * *

"Considering I have the Mafia Version of Spidey Senses, yes, I'm sure."

* * *

 _Labels?_

 _Okay, fine._

 _I'm bisensual. Heteroflexible and life-curious._

 _That about covers it._

– _Morgan Torva_


	47. Harry Potter-Kyo Kara Maoh 11-18-16

**Yuri's Adventure in the World of Human Magic (Kyo Kara Maoh HarryPotter)** _ **11/18/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Yuri gets an invitation to Hogwarts posing as a fourth year student and a professor. Watch as Yuri Shibuya meets the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses.**_

* * *

 _Holding onto anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die._

 _-Buddha_

* * *

Yuri stared at the Sage unmoving, unblinking as he stared at Murata "Let me confirm this for a second. You recently reconnected with an old friend. Who is a _wizard_ named Albus _Dumbledore_ who is also the Headmaster at a school called _Hogwarts,_ of all things. Where you once attended school in a former incarnation _and_ after hearing that he was short a professor for a new class he's just starting this year that just _happens_ to be on wandless magic you volunteered and not only did you do that but you also suggested that _I_ should go to _England_ as a student... You do relieve what you are implying don't you?" He asked.

Murata shook his head "But Shibuya!~" he whined, "When you say it like that it sounds ridiculous."

Yuri shook his head in wonder at Murata's childish attitude heaving out a deep breath before shrugging, "It's not the weirdest thing that's happened to me and in the end I'll end up going anyway... Eh, why not?" He said resigning himself to his fate.

It wouldn't be the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him after all.

* * *

 _Only those willing to walk through the dark night will be able to see the beauty of the moon and the brilliance of the stars._

 _-A. S. V_


	48. Harry Potter-Rise of Guardians 4-21-16

**_**(Not my idea I just want to do it.)**_**

 ** _ **Harry Potter/Rise of the Guardians 4/21/16**_**

 _ **Prompt; Jack gets to go to school.**_

Rise of the Guardians 11/22/16

Prompt; Jack goes to Hogwarts. That is all that needs to be said...

Jack flew over Hogwarts spreading snow for Dumbledore stopping in his office to have a brief conversation. "Hey Albus what's up? How've you been? I haven't seen you since last year!" He said smiling at Dumbledore who chuckled as his eyes twinkled.


	49. Harry Potter-Rurouni Kenshin 9-6-15

**Golden Eyed-Rurouni** _ **Harry Potter Rurouni 9/6/15 crossover**_

* * *

 _Stay wild_

 _moon child_

– _unknown_

* * *

The Death Eaters pointing their wands at the students, Dumbledore nowhere to be seen, and the professors knocked out or unable to move because of a body bringing charm.

Kenshin bristled 'How _dare_ they. They threaten my school, my classmates, my teachers and my friends' he thought angrily kind purple eyes slowly turning into a raw molten golden color.

"Kenshin? Are you alright?" Hermione whispered looking at his shaking form. Ron and Harry also looking concerned for their friend.

"Hermione... I need you to gather all of the students towards the Head table." Kenshin's, no, Battousai voice was cold and serious making a collective shiver run up the trio's spines.

The bushy haired girl nodded before ducking behind Harry and tapping her wand to her throat. "EVERYONE MOVE TO THE HEAD TABLE IMMEDIATELY! AS SOON AS EVERYONE REACHES THEIR PRODUCE THE STRONGEST SHIELD YOU CAN MAKE!" Her voice carried throughout the hall soon they were all running to do exactly that.

Kenshin remained, his hair covering his eyes as the Death Eaters tried to regain control over the students.

"You should leave, that you should." Kenshin commented.

One of the cloaked followers laughed, "And just what are you gonna do boy." He asked.

Kenshin looked up showing burning amber eyes amusing them to take a step back, soon he dropped the glamor hiding his sword. "This is your last chance. I will not show you no mercy." He said.

Gasps rang out from the hall, not expecting the sword or the red head's murderous aura. Kenshin paused flicking his sword out of its sheath, and disappearing from the normal human eye before appearing before a Death Eater slicing his wand in half and sliced upwards effectively sending the man sprawling back.

'One down eight to go...' Kenshin thought gazing at the occupants of the room. Kenshin disappeared again appearing behind three Death Eaters slicing the backs of their necks sending sending them crashing to the floor, unconscious.

'Four down' The Death Eaters broke out of their shock throwing hexes and curses towards him before Kenshin dodged "Do Ryusen!" He cried slicing the sword downward, floor tiled and cement flying upwards. Dust and tiles flew everywhere, covering two of them from sight.

"It's Hitokiri Battousai!" One of the masked men screamed. The students gaped while the stunned teachers eyes widened.

Kenshin soon appeared from the smoke dodging hexes and curses thrown at him, golden eyes flashing, the Battousai hair band snapped coming up to frame his face, saying in a deep cold voice, striking fear into the students, "Your next." He said glaring at them.

Avada Kedavra" Cried on of the two remaining death eaters. Red hair swished as he appeared behind the one who cast the spell slamming his sword into the back of their neck effectively knocking them into unconsciousness.

Kenshin turned to the last one, who stumbled back, Kenshin was above him in a moment molten amber eyes seemingly glowing in the dim lighting raising his sword in the air ready to swoop down at any moment before...

"No! Kenshin stop!" Hermione yelled, seeing no reaction she screamed, "Battousai! Stop, please!"

Kenshin paused turning to look at her, slowly his eyes softened purple flecks appeared in golden eyes before the gave way to his kind amethyst eyes, he spoke softly "I apologize if I frightened you that I do."

Her eyes widened "No! Oh God no. Of course I'm not scared of you!" She said.

* * *

 _Far from what I once was but not what I am going to be._

– _unknown_


	50. Heroic Age 4-22-16

_**Heroic Age 4/22/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Age is turning 18 and going through his Golden Tribe Inheritance Ceremony. Illiolus becomes involved AgexIlliolus**_


	51. Horimiya 4-10-16

_**Horimiya 4/10/16**_

 _ **prompt: Hori and Miyamura are tired of hiding who they are so they decide to come to school as themselfs.**_

The school was having a 'Be who you really are' day to promote self confidence among the students. It meant students could come to school in normal clothes instead of their uniforms and that they could wear accessories

* * *

 _sophrosyne (n.)_

 _a healthy state of mind,_

 _characterized by self-control,_

 _moderation, and a deep awareness of one's true self,_

 _and resulting in true happiness._

* * *

"Dress like we want?"

* * *

 _There are many things that will catch your eye._

 _But only a few will catch your heart._

 _Pursue those._

– _unknown_


	52. Illegal Rare 4-10-16

_**illegal Rare 4/10/16**_

 _ **Prompt: Axel needs a steady supply of blood once a year for a week to survive and keep himself healthy. He happens to choose a certain unicorn and you can't help but wonder how his school will take it.**_

* * *

 _Here in the forest,_

 _dark and deep._

 _I offer,_

 _eternal sleep._

– _unknown_

* * *

Growling Axel pinned the unicorn down before sinking his teeth into the boy's neck.

* * *

 _Ikigai_

 _A reason for being._


	53. HTTYD 8-7-17

_**HTTYD 8/7/17**_

 _ **Prompt; The rest of the group meeting Hiccup's mother for the first time.**_


	54. KHR 5-10-18

Prompts: D18, FonxSkull, R27 Series of oneshotsTsuna's become used to dealing with violent people. Unfortunately, his classmates haven't. Hibari goes on vacation,

When Skull had first met Hibari his the first words he thought of was, 'Cute.' Of course, he had accidentally spoken out loud and apparently, the younger cloud was not exactly pleased with the description.

Later, after the curse had been broken Skull had caught sight of Kyoya napping in a tree, Hibird snuggled into his hair and Roll softly snoring in his lap.

Without a moment of hesitation, Skull whipped out his phone and took a picture. Dino looked at the stuntman as if he was a dead man walking and Fon and Reborn looked at him curiously.

Skull spun on his heel, gracelessly flinging himself at the martial artist and wrapping his arm around the taller man's waist.

"Fon." The stuntman whispered surreptitiously.

"Yes?" Fon asked, shifting Skull in his arms.

Seemingly comfortably Skull tucked his head in the crook of the other's neck and wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist.

"Your nephew is absolutely adorable~" Skull sang, "He's like a mini you!"

Fon was infinitely grateful that Skull could not see his face. Unfortunately for the Storm, Reborn held a front row seat to view the scarlet color slowly spreading towards his ears at the stuntman's implied meaning.

The Chinese Triad member glared at the sun arcobaleno as Skull continued to cuddle him oblivious. Reborn smirked at the red color that spread across Fon's face. Dino decided that he had witnessed something he should not have and decided that now would be a good time to collect his student.

Climbing the tree Dino collected the sleeping Skylark and started to carry the other back towards the mansion they had been staying at.

After a few more moments Skull let go of Fon, who immediately schooled his features into his regular

Sawada Tsunayoshi. The Kin-Carnivore is Intruding on my territory and refuses to leave.

Which Tsuna translated to Fon is visiting and he's annoying me. Make him leave before I do.

"Who's Fon?" Tsuna's classmates asked

That would be me

* * *

Tsuna often wondered if asking for a normal day when your involved in the mafia is being unreasonable. He was not oblivious enough to ask his friends to stop or suppress personalities. The brunette would never ask that of them.

Sometimes, just sometimes he wished they would tone it down.

However he never expected to actually have a boring day. Reborn was on a mission with Ryohei and Chrome. Mukuro was off training Fran. Hayato was sick and Takeshi had insisted on staying with the silverette so Tsuna had called Yamamoto-san to ask if the man would be willing to call his son in absent.

The sky had reluctantly gone to school. The day started out normal: His schoolmates threw jeers and crude remarks, his classmates tried to trip him or throw their arms over his shoulder so they could guide him to a more secluded place with less witnesses.

Tsuna was, to put it bluntly bored out of his mind and when Tsuna got bored he tended to plot.

Hibari stalked through the halls

Tsuna's classmates backed away. Not willing to draw the prefect's anger

"I refuse." Hibari growled.

Tsuna faked a disappointed sigh, "That's a shame.." He trailed off. I even got you a hot, blonde, Italian tour guide."

The skylark's form tensed a grim frown settling across his face, "Omnivore... you didn't."

Tsuna gave a terrifying grin, "I did." He declared gleefully.

Enraged Hibari reach to pull out one of his tonfa but was interupted by a blonde blur sweeping him off his feet with nothing but a gleeful "Kyoya!~" As warning.

* * *

Kyoya was always a tad weak when the blonde and the promise of sex entered the equation.

With Dino it wasn't just sex. No, in fact. It was a man worshipping his god. Every touch was meant to draw out as much pleasure as possible, every sin-filled, Italian words the bronco muttered was soft, deep, passion filled promise of what was to come.

Spending an entire week alone with the bronco was in Italy was very tempting.

Very, Very tempting.

Tsuna had set everything up perfectly. He had been given very little time to make a decision.

The preparations were already made and when his sky had mentioned vacation he had said it was for them both. For the entire trip Hibari would get to spend the entire trip with his mate's attention almost entirely (never completely, they were in the mafia and had to be aware of their surrounding at all times) focused on him with little to no interruptions.

Kyoya could feel Dino's sky flame where pale alabaster skin met tanned where the bronco was carefully draped across the skylark.

Tempting indeed.

The entire classroom held their breath as they waited for the demon prefect's answer.

* * *

Dino needed to thank Tsuna.

The blonde was in heaven.

Kyoya's hands were gripping the sheets, the specially picked kimono was only one more jerk away from leaving the prefect completely exposed.

He pressed a little harder, leaned ever so gently forward and gave a wicked grin when Kyoya spasmed watching in pleasure as the skylark's head fell back, eyes closed mouth slack and chest heaving.

"Having fun yet?" The blonde teased as he slowly moved his hands up an ivory thigh.

Kyoya tried to raise his head to glare only to fall back when the bronco continued his action. The raven's chest heaved as the smaller mail tried to catch his breath.


	55. KHR-Incredibles 2-17-19

**KHRxIncredibles 2/17/19**

 **Prompt: Skull is a trainer for heroes and he trained Bob and Helen, the couple gives him a call to see if he can train their children.**


	56. Kuroko no Basuke 5-6-17

**Kuroko no Basuke 5/6/17**

 **Prompt; The GOM being protective over each other and not just Kuroko.**


	57. Kuroko no Basuke 5-9-17

_(Kuroko no Basuke) Earlier Insanity 5/9/17_

 _All things truly wicked start from innocence._

 _-Ernest Hemingway_

* * *

Telling of the GOM when they were still in Teiko

Ch1; Someone tries to take them hostage, Kuroko scares him and takes away his gun, Kise and Aomine grab his ankles and pull his feet out from underneath him, the poor fool annoys Atsuchi and gets thrown Midorima nails him in the head and Akashi… is Akashi

2; The coach invites their parents over to talk about their behavior

3; Cosplay

4; Alcohol

5; Noise complaints

6; They can dance and sing (extremely well)

* * *

 ** _Run for your life!_**

 _There are stupid people everywhere!_

– _unknown_


	58. Kyo Kara Moah 11-18-16

_**Becoming a True King Kyo Kara Moah 11/18/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Merge**_

* * *

 _There is a battle of two wolves inside us all._

 _One is evil._

 _It is anger, jealousy, greed, resentment, lies, inferiority, and ego._

 _The other is good._

 _It is joy, peace, love, hope, humility, kindness, empathy and truth._

 _The wolf that wins?_

 _The one you feed._

– _Cherokee Proverb_

* * *

In the King's chambers, Yuri groaned as his head pounded against his skull in a slow fierce ache, shifting around the large bed as another wave of pain crashed over him. Magic flooding through his human body and merging it to fit the needs of his demon magic even further than it already had.

The elements had unfortunately reacted to his pain, leading to many accidents including knocking things over, setting things on fire, miniature earthquakes and half of the castle being drenched. Conrad, Gwendal, Wolfram, and Gunter had tried to come in and comfort him only to be met with raging winds, severe heat, and once in awhile a water dragon.

Screams and moans of agony could be heard from Yuri's bedroom. Greta had to be taken out of the Covenant Castle because she kept trying to get in Yuri's room.

The rest of the castle had resorted to wearing ear muffs because they couldn't bear the screams there beloved king was making. Even Gwendal was found with a concerned look on his usually cold face. In the end, only Murata was allowed in Yuri's room.

Murat had recognized the symptoms of what Yuri was going through although he dared not to tell anyone until he could confirm it completely. Every time he came out his hair was ruffles and a look of pity could be seen on his face and each time they asked how Yuri was.

Sadly the answer was always the same, "He is progressing, slowly."

* * *

On the seventh week, the screaming stopped. Murata went into the room and everyone had gathered outside the chambers as they waited for the sage to come out with baited breath.

Murata stepped out of the room a small grimace on his face. The crowds hope dimmed before they saw a grin break out on his face.

Cheering erupted from the hall, laughs, and tears of relief and joy filling the castle.

Wolfram was the first to ask, "Well? Can we see him or not?" He demanded.

Murata nodded still smiling "Sure but only a few people at a time and you have to be quiet

* * *

Everyone paused and gaped at him. Taking in his appearance.

Yuri's Transformation was odd, to say the least. He was barefooted, his pants were ripped near the ankles, and he didn't have a shirt. His face had changed most of all.

His eyes were slitted, his eyelashes had gotten thicker, his hair was loose making his hair look wild like he was in demon-king-mode his facial features were overall sharper, especially his eyes. Everyone stared at him taking in his appearance.

Yuri opened his mouth. Everyone waited for what he had to say. "Hey, guys! What's up?".

Everyone paused noticing that his voice had changed his usually light voice was deep and majestic yet loud and clear at the same time. Finally, his words registered.

Everyone nearly fell over when they heard his statement.

Conrad spoke up "Everyone, please remove yourself from the premises. Give his Majesty time to rest". Everyone reluctantly left the room. Gunter breast into tears yelling "oh your majesty! I'm so happy your save!" Gwendal smiled slightly and Yuri smiled back still stuck in Gunter's hug.

Finally, Gunter let go of him only to be caught in about her hug. Yuri looked surprised to see it was Conrad. Conrad smiled before saying "Welcome back your Majesty!" Yuri chuckled "It is good to be back Conrad".

Wolfram came up to Yuri his face slightly flushed "YOU STUPID WIMP DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE HUH!". He yelled shaking Yuri back and forth.

Surprisingly Yuri took it on with a calm expression on his face " I apologize for worrying you" he said simply. Wolfram stopped shaking Yuri looking at him with surprised. Everyone looked at Murata for an explanation. Murata sighed "Take a seat this is going to be a long explanation". He said taking a seat for himself.

Yuri chuckled as he watched Murata explain what had happened during the time he had been going through the transformation.

Murata looked at them pushing his glasses up "Well during what the First Demon King called the transition but to what was later called the transformation is something that I myself have little information on because this has only happened once before to The First Demon King himself.

Yuri's demon-king-mode merged with his human side.

With all that magic that flooded Yuri's human half causing him to become a full demon and remember all his past lives like myself by the way.

With the combined mental and physical assault it is extremely painful.

Don't worry though he's still the same Yuri just more polite, intelligent, calm, powerful, and better... kingly I suppose". He said finishing off his explanation.

Three Hundred Years Later

It had been three hundred years since the Transformation (3 months in the earth world).

Yuri appeared to be sixteen but despite his changed appearance he still ruled the kingdom with a kind hand and gentle face.

Today was the day that Yuri is going back to Earth.

Despite all the protests from Wolfram and Gunter.

Yuri laughed as he watched Gunter and Wolfram fight over how to be a proper Fiancée. Murata sighed. Yuri nudged him slightly looking at him as if to say 'it's now or never.'

A loud splash was heard as Yuri and Murata got into the fountain with the clear intent of leaving.

Wolfram and Gunter momentarily stopped the fight to look at them as Murata and Yuri waved goodbye leaving into the other world but not before hearing 'Wait, Your Majesty!' and 'Stop you WIMP!'.

* * *

Yuri took a step out of the pool yelling " Mom! Dad! Shori! I'm home!" What's for dinner?" Yuri heard a shout of "Yu-chan/Yuri!/ little brother!" as his parents and Brother raced to the bathroom to find him. Murata spoke up "Yuri I just remembered they haven't seen your new appearance-". He was cut off when his Mom Dad and Brother walked in "Yuri what took you so l-..." Shori trailed of taking in Yuri's appearance.

Yuri heard his mom's voice "Shori sweetie what are you doing just standing there". As she moved Shori out of the way before looking shocked at Yuri too. His dad arrived smiling before following his wife and son's reaction as well.

"Oops" Yuri winced causing Murata to laugh.

* * *

 _At night when the stars light up my room,_

 _I sit by myself talking to the moon._

– _unknown_


	59. Kyo Kara Moah 10-13-17

**Kyo Kara Maoh 10/13/17**

 **Prompt; Fem!Yuri x Gwendal wearing makeup to hide features, massage, recognizing animals he makes, good father,...**


	60. Kyo Kara Moah-OHSHC 4-22-16

_**Kyo Kara maoh/ OHSHC 4/22/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Bob sets up Yuri to go to a prestigious school that ends up having a young version of all his friends. Kyoya Conrad Gwendal, Yosak Hikaru Kaoru, Tamaki Wolfram and Gunter, Mori Gwendal, Honey Greta.**_


	61. Legend of Legendary Heroes 4-10-16

_**Legend of Legendary Heroes 4/10/16**_

 _ **Prompt; When Sion offers Ryner his hand he takes it giving Sion his sight and in the process changing the future.**_


	62. Legendary Heroes-Fairy Tail 4-10-16

_**Legend of legendary heroes fairy tail crossover 4/10/16**_

 _ **Prompt: Ryner Ferris transported, ryner blood seal, better control over alpha stigma, no mentions of sion.**_


	63. MacGyver 11-2-18

**Macgyver 11/6/18**

 **Prompt: MacGyver isn't as forgiving with Murdoc's wife as the assassin is.**

MacGyver watched as Murdoc's face twitched. The only nervous tick that the assassin had ever shown and most likely could never get rid of.


	64. Merlin 3-30-17

_**Lancelot the best and the greatest, the bravest and most noble of them all.**_

 **Merlin 3/30/17**

 **Prompt; Merlin reveals the truth**

* * *

 ** _Maybe your weird is my normal._**

 _Who's to say._

– _unknown_

* * *

"Get away from him!" Gwaine could vaguely hear a voice scream.

And suddenly Merlin was there, cold, frozen, gray-blue eyes replacing bright and kind sky blue ones, his usual kind smile absent standing above them in tightly contained fury.

In a moment Merlin's jumping down towards them and before Gwaine can truly understand what those eyes mean his friends appearance _shifts_.

Blue eyes swirling into a molten fiery pools of golden, and black ebony hair bursting forth in a black halo around Merlin's head. His normal clothes turn in silky and a light watery blue that seemed to shift with his every movement. His feet shoeless except for a small silver wires curling around his ankle before running down to lace around his toe.

The most attention was focused on the silver vines forming into a thorny crown, blue lightning like fire setting steadily on Merlin's head. his Arthur

* * *

 _Does wisdom perhaps appear on the earth as a raven which is inspired by the smell of carrion?_

 _-Fredrich Nictzscho_


	65. Miraculous 12-29-15

_**Chat's Manager Miraculous 12/29/15**_

 _ **Adrien x Marionette**_

* * *

 _I wish my life had background music so I could understand what the hell is going on._

– _unknown_

* * *

"You know very well what we agreed upon, Adrian." Gabriel stated looking at his son blankly "If you can not handle both school and modeling I will take you out of school and hire personal tutors so you may continue your studies."

Marionette's eye twitched as her partner's gaze lowered in silent surrender. So different from the usual flirting Chat Noir and confident Adrien she was used too.

Adrian listened to the lecture knowing there was nothing he could do. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Marionette's angry face.

Finally she'd had enough, "Sir, don't you think that's enough?!" She asked interrupting him mid-speech "Obviously he is balancing his school and modeling life perfectly fine! Otherwise you wouldn't hearing about this just know!"

Adrian stared at her looking horrified, noting his father had stopped talking looking over to the now ranting girl.

"-do you honestly think that your own _son_ can't handle it? What he's having trouble with is his personal life! He's not a machine! He needs rest!" She yelled.

Adrian paled "Um... Marionette? C-calm down a bit..." He muttered glancing from his girlfriend to his father and back again worriedly.

Clearly it wasn't the right thing to do, Marionette whirled around turning to face him, blue eyes flashing, "Sit down and be quiet." She hissed.

Before he could stop himself he immediately complied sitting down on the couch mouth slamming shut, ignoring Plagg's laughing and a comment that sounded suspiciously like "Looks like the kitty got collared!"

Marionette continued clearly not noticing the look on his father's face as she opened her mouth to continue only to be cut off.

"Are you questioning how I raise my son?" Gabriel asked keeping his face carefully blank.

"You know what? I think I am!" Marionette stated, a brief image came to mind as he looked at the young girl who was staring so defiantly at him turned into a woman with blond hair and green eyes.

Finally he smiled much to Adrian and Marionette's surprise, "I see, if you truly care for my son that much than I think I'll leave him in you capable hands, congratulations on becoming my son's new manager I'll give you his schedule tomorrow." With that he walked to the door "Oh and Marionette? Welcome to the family."

Leaving two stunned teenagers behind. Adrian paused

* * *

 _Everyone wants to eat but few are willing to hunt._

– _unknown_


	66. My Babysitter's a Vampire 11-18-16

_**Being Blind is Seeing All My Babysitter's a Vampire 11/18/16**_

 _ **EthanxJesse**_

 _ **Set right before the Lucifractor**_

* * *

 _I will follow you into the dark._

– _unknown_

* * *

Benny had been bummed about officially being the physically weakest one in the group that although it was fun to sneak up him. Like now for example as he snuck up on Benny whispering in his ear a eerily similar "Hello..." In his best Jesse impression.

Benny jumped turning around away from Ethan trying to calm down his speeding heart as he glared at Ethan "God, stop doing that! I hate Jesse! I mean ever since he bit you you've been doing that ever since!" He exclaimed angrily huffing slightly.

Ethan laughed at him but stopped suddenly as his eyes glazed over as he reached for his Rosario. Benny's eyes widened as he frantically looked around him looking for a door spotting a janitor leaving the supply room. He quickly pushed Ethan into a closet closing the door behind him just in time to cover up a flash.

Benny watched as Ethan's face sharpened, his eyes turning blue, thick lush eyelashes appeared, his hair lost all color turning white as it lengthened down to his ankles. Ethan moved towards the door prepared to step out and reveal himself as a spectral being without even realizing it.

Benny looked panicked for a second before saying a quick incantation After a certain incident they learned that chanting and rhyming his spells made it easier to cast them cliché most definitely.

However if it worked who were they to complain? Anyway after holding Ethan back for a while he checked the hall seeing it empty he let Ethan out of the closet.

Ethan moved with deadly precision walking towards whoever needed to receive the vision usually it was someone in their little group whether it be Rory, Erica,

* * *

 _Dancing can reveal all the mystery that music conceals._

 _-Charles B._


	67. Nanbaka 3-13-17

_Recherché Nanbaka 3/13/17_

 **YA; I do not own Nanbaka.**

 **You can use any of my ideas anytime you want just PM me when you post your story so I can read it~ ;)**

* * *

 _Recherché (adj.)_

 _carefully chosen, rare or exotic._

* * *

"Wait a minute! You two know each other?!" asked glancing back and forth between his brother and the escape specialist.

Everyone had temporarily stopped what they were doing to look at the two.

* * *

 _I desire the things that will destroy me in the end._

 _-unknown_


	68. Naruto 4-10-16

_**Naruto 4/10/16; Naruto Jounin sensei**_

 _ **Prompt: Naruto is teaching team seven he's sixteen, after losing his mother, father, kakashi, shisui, Itachi and Mikoto. The third is forced into making the genin teams to join the darker side of Konoha ninja ranks. Naruto to stop this decidedly to**_


	69. Naruto 4-11-16

_**Too Many Cracks Naruto 4/11/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Madara is stubborn but Hashirama knows how to break the Uchiha's shell. Madara love children protects village including Hashirama and Mito who died during childbirth daughter**_ _ **Arata: Akemi**_

* * *

 _She sits in the corner singing herself to sleep,_

 _wrapped around in the promises no one seems to keep._

– _unknown_

* * *

Madara realizes something is wrong in the middle of the battle. Several smaller ninja groups

* * *

 _You can make a rain of 1000 needles._

 _I can make it rain blood._

 _-Unknown_


	70. Naruto 4-19-16

_**Naruto 4/19/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Hanyou; After merging with the Kyuubi Naruto splits his powers into his Namikaze, Uzumaki, Nine Tails and normal ninjutsu that can only be removed by someone that he's related to or trusts travel castle**_


	71. Naruto 1-11-17

_**Naruto 1/11/17**_

 _ **Prompt; A 16 year old retired Naruto finds out that her fiancé is in the village and Sasuke realizes he doesn't know as much as he thought he did about his brother's life.**_

* * *

 ** _You know how you can smack something to get it to work?_**

 _I wish I could do that with people._

– _unknown_

* * *

 _ **Jhgfd**_

* * *

 _The pain isn't always game but I've learned to live with it._

– _unknown_


	72. Naruto 1-2-18

**Naruto 1/2/18**

 **Prompt; In the midst of a battle with another clan Madara realizes that something is wrong. MadaraxHashirama**

* * *

 _Agathokakological (adj.)_

 _Composed of both good and evil._

* * *

Madara looked terrible he was covered in small scratches, the bloodied bandages were hanging loosely around his neck, dark eyes matching the heavy bags under his eyes.

Despite that the Uchiha did something the Senju hadn't seen in years, Madara smiled. It seemed terribly tragic, the barest quirk of his lips half hidden by his hair but it still robbed Hashirama's ability to breath.

* * *

 _Behind the stone walls there is a desert, stretching as far as the eye can see._

 _But now and then…_

 _About once every three years–_

 _it rains._

 _And then even in that desert,_

 _at the world's horizon, where everything has died flowers will bloom._

 _Flowers in dazzling colors._

 _A countless number as far as the eye can see._

 _Who knew… that the rain was just tears shed by a human?_

 _–Kamishina Fuuto, Genjuu no Seiza_


	73. Natsume Yuujinchou 5-2-17

_The soul that sees beauty may sometimes walk alone._

– _Goethe_

* * *

#1 Acrobatics

It had started out as a normal day, that is until Nishimura and Kitamoto had heard through the school speakers that due to a slight scheduling conflict that resulted in Natsume, Nishimura and Kitamoto's class combined with Tanuma and Taki's.

It started out fine even with the boy's and the girl's sharing the class for once. It was after all a fitness test day, where they would be testing their all-around skills.

The only problem was that the original teacher was out on maternity leave and the substitute was in no way a friendly person.

Arm wrestling

Weightlifting

Bridal style

Natsume whirled back around grabbing Matoba before he could fall completely. A low hiss escaped the exorcist.

Fight

Rescue

* * *

 _I'm not afraid of the darkness or night._

 _I'm afraid of silence–_

 _where there is nothing to hide me from my own screaming thoughts._

 _-unknown_


	74. Natsume Yuujinchou 6-10-17

_**5 shot?**_

 _ **Natsume Yuujinchou 6/10/17**_

 _ **Prompt; Natsume fears rejection from the Fujiwara's Natori helps with that.**_

* * *

 _ **Natsume Yuujinchou 6/10/17**_

 _ **Prompt; Kishimoto and Nishimura find out that Natsume believes can see spirits. Tanuma and Taki help Natsume through one of Taki's circles.**_

* * *

 _ **Natsume Yuujinchou 6/10/17**_

 _ **Prompt; Natsume invites Tanuma and Taki to a yokai party. Their friend has more yokai friends then they thought.**_

* * *

 _ **Natsume Yuujinchou 6/10/17**_

 _ **Prompt; Natsume shows Matoba and Natori along with the other exorcist how yokai can really be if you give them a little kindness. They also run into one of Natsume's former relatives.**_

* * *

Touko invited Natori and Matoba to stay with them.

* * *

dépaysement (n.)

when someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one.

* * *

Grab onto Nyanko-sensei's fur.

* * *

defenestrate (v.)

to throw someone or something out of a window.


	75. Noblesse 5-29-17

_**Noblesse 5/29/17**_

 _ **A clearly suicidal man decides it's a good idea to use Rai as a hostage in a school shooting. Frankenstein is more than a little upset and M-21 has to comfort him.**_

 _ **M-21 finds out he has more than a werewolf's heart. He also has wolf DNA.**_

* * *

 _We are all a little weird and life's a little weird,_

 _and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours,_

 _we join up with them in a mutual weirdness and call it love._

 _-Dr. Seuss_

* * *

M-21 patted the man on the head.

* * *

 _Knowing your darkness is the best method of dealing with the darkness of other people._

 _-Carl Jung_


	76. Nurarihyon no Mago 9-12-15

**Mixing Night Nurarihyon no Mago 9/12/15**

 **Summary: Rikuo never wanted to live a human lifestyle but when you don't want to be the leader of the Nura clan.**

* * *

 _Don't ever try to get inside my head it's too dark for you._

– _unknown_

* * *

"Rikuo wake up or you'll be late for school." Rikuo's mother stated.

Rikuo bolted upright glancing at the clock that read seven thirty am. After a moment he realized that his alarm clock didn't go off.

Rikuo scrambled to get dressed lazily walking into the kitchen grabbing his breakfast and out the door. He wasn't in a rush, after all, he was a yokai. Technically he didn't have to go to school. He did I, however, go since his mother thought it would be fun.

* * *

Rikuo walked into the classroom opening the door and nonchalantly going to his seat as if he wasn't twenty minutes late. The teacher sighed already used to this by now.

'Always the same. He's late for class every day and when he does come he's either sleeping, sketching something or pulling a prank. Honestly, the only reason the other teachers let him do this was that he had had nearly perfect grades. Kami knows how he does it, he doesn't even cheat!' The teacher, Ms. Amelia thought.

* * *

Rikuo sat at the darkest corner of the lunchroom contently eating his sandwich. Kiyotsugu was once again going off in his usual eccentric way and ranting about his knowledge of yokai. Rikuo tuning the conversation out by accident.

Kiyotsugu and his friends the only ones brave (or stupid) enough to approach him when he was eating.

"-an old house that only officially has three residents, yet it sounds like there are a hundred people there, and get this, the father of one of the three residents was killed. His son and wife survived though." Kiyotsugu babbled on.

Rikuo stood up preparing to leave when a girl burst through the doors screaming her head off about how someone was going to jump from the rooftop.

Everyone rushed outside eager to see what was happening. Casually strolling towards the stairwell he looked at the roof entrance. There were several teachers there all struggling to open the door.

Rikuo moved in between them pressing his index to his lips. The teachers fell silent. Before moving to his school bag, rustling his stuff around, moving around and pulling out a few objects before finally pulling something out of it.

Seeing the object the teachers the same thought running through their minds 'Why would he carry that around with him?'

Taking the lockpicking kit Rikuo began to pick the lock. Hearing a satisfying he smirked the click he slowly opened the door. The lockpicking kick wasn't what made the teacher's sweatdrop, no, it was the welding torch and mask next to him on the ground.

Rikuo motioned for the teachers to stay still. Reaching into his bag and pulled out fluffy slippers that he wore at home. Once again they sweatdropped the 'Why does he bring stuff like this instead of pencils and books?'

Rikuo began to walk towards the boy moving silently tensing when he saw the suicidal student relax and take a step forward. Rikuo darted forward catching the boy's arm and lurching back.

From below he heard 'Oh someone caught him' and a few 'Is that Nura?' 'Oh thank goodness.'

Rikuo pulled the boy onto solid ground turned to him and swatted the boy upside the head, "What is wrong with you! I'm guessing you were bullied right?" Rikuo didn't bother to give him time to answer, 'What about your mother, father, or friends huh? How would they react if they found you died? Next time you do that I'll save you just so I can kill you myself. Idiot!"

Smacking him over the head again. Turning towards the stairs and walked home

The sun had just set when Rikuo heard eccentric yelling, "Oh this place most definitely looks like it can be haunted."

Rikuo got up and yelled for Aotabo "Get into your human form." He commanded.

Rikuo opened the gates just wide enough to let himself slip through. As he suspected he spotted, Kiyotsugu, Shima, Kana, Maki, and Tori. He stared at them snapping open his fan placing it so it rested above his mouth.

"What are you all doing at my house?" He questioned.

The group jumped and Shima was the first to ask, "You live here Nura?"

"Yes," Rikuo responded calmly.

"Oh, then would you mind if we have a look inside!" Kiyotsugu yelled cheerfully moving forward.

Rikuo smiled sweetly while which cause Kiyotsugu to smile while the rest had a sense of dread, "Of course you can as soon as you get through Aotabo here." Rikuo snapped his fingers as the giant came out cracking his knuckles.

The Paranormal patrol gulped.

* * *

nyctophilia _(n.)_

 _love of darkness or night,_

 _finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness._


	77. NurarihyonMago-RosarioxVampire 11-18-16

_**Many forms of Rikuo Nura Nurarihyon no Mago RosarioxVampire 11/18/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Rikuo looked at the school before him he was sixteen now in his human form he was tall and well built he was completely human right now. Over the years he had discovered he could change forms that suited better for different situations at any given time.**_

* * *

 _Sometimes I pretend to be normal,_

 _but it gets boring._

 _So I go back to being me_

– _unknown_

* * *

In Rikuo first form he was completely human, chocolate brown hair and eyes, young face and long eyelashes that gave him a more feminine look the only difference was that he healed a little faster and he had more stamina than the average human. In his first form he had perfect eyesight although he wore glasses, black pants, and a red shirt under his black jacket. He was a perfect of a healthy human. His yokai energy was non-existent leaving him open to humans and more importantly yokai.

In his second form he had long flowing rich brown hair and warm earthy eyes, he had also inherited his grandmother, Princess Yo's healing powers. They had discovered this when Yura had been injured and in his panic he thrust out his hands instinctively. He still had advanced healing and stamina. Although he was still completely human.

His short hair grew long black-brown that flows down to his feet (imagine when he uses his fear) he wore either his human attire or his black and dark blue Hattori and wooden sandals.

Unfortunately when he was healing anyone could overpower him even the one who he was healing. He also couldn't heal himself (not that he needed to with yokai healing power).

Third form: This is where his Yokai side came in his quarter yokai side he has his sword that could only slice through Yokai. He could also disappear during his fear.

His hair turned long and white on the top he got slightly taller, his voice was slightly smoother than in human form, his eyes turned red and his hair got this, as Tsurara described it 'whistling whooshing style' He wore a Hattori and wooden sandals.

He was less open to attacks but could still be overpowered by a stronger yokai.

Fourth form: His half Youkai have form. His hair was long and defied gravity by swooping outward. His fear got even stronger his hair hair was completely black on the bottom while the top was white with brown streaks going through it. His voice was deep. While his eyes were red tinted with brown. His Hattori still in place.

Fifth form: Were three yokai side started to really take over.

* * *

 _Tis now the very witching time of night._

 _When churchyards yawn,_

 _and hell itself breathes out,_

 _Contagion to this world._

 _-William Shakespeare_


	78. OHSHC 11-22-16

_**OHSHC 11/22/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Kyoya Ookami also known as the Shadow King but every king needs a queen. After an embarrassing incident, his father and Haruhi's make a certain. . . an arrangement that changes all of the members of the Host Club lives.**_

Kyoya typed on his computer finishing an assignment. Jumping slightly when his phone rang. He picked it up already knowing who it was "Hello, what is it, Father?" He asked.


	79. One Piece 8-17-17

**One Piece 8/17/17**

* * *

 ** _I am Wolf._**

 _Quietly,_

 _I will endure._

 _Silently,_

 _I will suffer._

 _Patiently,_

 _I will wait._

 _For I am a warrior._

 _And I will survive._

– _unknown_

* * *

Luffy finds out that Law doesn't know what it means to be a D.

* * *

 _Spread your wings,_

 _fly away,_

 _and leave this world._

 _-Unknown_

 _Being called weird is like being called Limited Edition._

 _It means you're something people don't see that often._

– _unknown_

* * *

My version of the events after Luffy punches a celestial dragon.

* * *

 ** _Arcadian_**

 _Idyllically innocent;_

 _Simple and untroubled by fear or worry._


	80. One Piece 5-10-18

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"D. Soulmate AU/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Gale–Strong wing/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Tempest–violent windy storm./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Eye/Center–calm region at the center of a storm or hurricane/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Maelstorm–powerful whirlpool in the sea or a river./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Garp–Deseaced Partner/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Dragon- Mysterious woman/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Luffy–Law/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; color: #454545;"Ace–Smoker/p 


	81. Ore ga Akuma de Aitsu ga Yome de 4-10-16

_**Ore ga Akuma de, Aitsu ga Yome de 4/10/16**_

 _ **Prompt: A Different ending. On Christmas Anzamnia returns Uika is over joyed.**_


	82. Randy C9GN 11-17-16

_**Randy C9GN 11/17/16**_

 _ **Prompt;Randy the 9th grade ninja except one thing during Christmas vacation he goes to Japan to visit his family. He finds out they he can understand Japanese and write in kanji. When he comes back he becomes more, more, . . . Well you have to find out and he's descended from a certain someone.**_

* * *

 _I like the darkness._

 _There's something to the feeling of not knowing your surroundings,_

 _not seeing the color of things as they appear,_

 _but as they truly are._

 _There's something about the unknown,_

 _the quiet,_

 _the cold._

 _There's something unspoken about the dark,_

 _something I can never quite put words to._

 _Something terrifying yet beautiful._

– _unknown_

* * *

… Lord this isn't going to end well.

* * *

 _Flash a billion dollar smile,_

 _then change like a chameleon._

 _-unknown_


	83. Rise of the Guardians-Vk 4-11-16

_**Rise of the Guardians/ Vampire knight 4/11/16**_

 _ **Prompt: Jack decides to go to True Cross Academy there he meets a certain lilac eyed hunter and pureblood prince who are the only ones who can see him. Pitch gets involved and they proceeds to ship the two. Hard.**_


	84. Rurouni Kenshin 4-10-16

_**Rurouni Kenshin 4/10/16**_

 _ **Prompt: Sometimes Kenshin and Hiko have more than just a an Apprentice Master relationship.**_

 _ **Prompt: When Kenshin receives a letter from back in the revolution he reverts back into the Battousai.**_


	85. Scream Street 11-19-16

_**Scream Street 11/19/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Luke's appearance begins to change.**_

Luke Watson is a werewolf who lives on Scream Street but lately he is transforming even though he doesn't want to And the eclipse that is coming to block the sun out? What can Cleo and Resus do to help him? And how did that get transported to the human world and even better how do they get back?

Luke sat patiently as he listened to his parents explain that the amulet they were giving him was as his Mom said "A family relic that was handed down from my great great great great great great ten times removed grandmother who was given it by a French merchant."

Luke looked at the amulet that was giving to him. It was pure red seemingly made out of ruby with a narrow slit of onyx in the middle having up and down making it look like a red slitted wolf eye.


	86. Servamp 6-24-17

Servamp 6/24/17 True Sleepy Ash

A look into Kuro and Mahiru's relationship

Mahiru likes to keep things as simple as possible. To do this he never lets himself forget that despite Kuro's relaxed attitude, he is a _lion_.

Lions are known as the Kings of Beasts, powerful, lithe, and fierce. These are all things that Kuro is, no matter how much he tries to hide it.

* * *

 ** _"Stress! The confusion created when the mind must override the body's basic desire to choke the living daylights out of some idiot who desperately deserves it"_**

* * *

Someone manages to land a hit on Hyde and Kuro decides now it a good time to systematically maul someone.

"Get away from my brother!"

* * *

 _It takes 42 muscles to frown, 28 to smile and only 4 to reach out and slap someone._

* * *

 ** _We ruin the countries we govern and the people in our care._**

 _We slaughter our enemies and sacrifice all our allies._

 _We'll keep killing till there's nothing left but to destroy ourselves._

 _It will never be enough._

– _Alucard (Hellsing)_

* * *

Kuro had more than one reason for wanting to kill the Creator. Servamps and the Eves dive into Kuro's memories.

Mahiru list depression symptoms **Mood:** anxiety, apathy, general discontent, guilt, hopelessness, loss of interest, loss of interest or pleasure in activities, mood swings, or sadness **Sleep:** early awakening, excess sleepiness, insomnia, or restless sleep **Whole body:** excessive hunger, fatigue, loss of appetite, or restlessness **Behavioral:** agitation, excessive crying, irritability, or social isolation **Cognitive:** lack of concentration, slowness in activity, or thoughts of suicide **Weight:** weight gain or weight loss **Also common:** poor appetite or repeatedly going over thoughts

Kuro stalling for Ophelia and Lawless

Kuro raising Hugh/ Old Child despite the creator wanting to kill him

Experiments and why Kuro has two animal forms (last resort codeword extermination of all Servamps, eves, and subclass)

Threatening one of Lily's old eves that though about starving him.

The other Servamps discuss what Kuro would do if Mahiru died.

Kuro and Mahiru teach Licht and Hyde want it means to be a Sin and Eve.

Kuro's smarter than he looks and writes thesis when he's bored going by the aliases of Sleepy Ash Sloth S. Sylaeth Loshe and Shalee Psy Loths

* * *

 _commuovere (v.)_

 _to stir, to touch, to move to tears._


	87. Shaman King 4-10-16

_**Shaman King 4/10/16**_

 _ **Prompt: Yoh and Hao's souls call out for their other half.**_

 _ **hao fire earth half lightning yoh wind water half lightning**_


	88. Shingeki no Kyojin 5-11-18

Titan King Even tells a story.

Once the King of the trans fell in love with a human (Ymir Fritz)

he agreed to protect them against his insane kin however they grew too greedy and this greed

The King enraged by their deceit and his lover's betrayal denounced his protection over the humans, in a final act for the humans he had once been fond of he ordered his kin to build the walls.

* * *

Eren blinked at Erwin's large body and then looked at Armin

"Are you–Are you setting me up with Commander Erwin?"

Erwin turned to stare at Armin incredulously.

Eren blinked but nodded, seemingly unperturbed, "Of course. Is this not obvious?"

"No! Why would you want him and me to, to–" Armin broke off trying to ignore the amount of color rising to his cheeks.

Levi snorted entirely to amused by the whole situation to even think and intervene.

"If not for your intelligence you would have fallen prey to natural selection long ago." Eren solemnly muttered, "Is it not natural for me to mate with someone who would benefit you?"

"And how, exactly, does Captain Erwin benefit me?" Armin asked, "Or, no offense meant."

Erwin merely smiled.

"He is physically stronger than you meaning he's able to complete heavier labor, he can reach objects you cannot as he's taller, he's a skilled fighter and he is able to match you intellectually so your mind shall never grow dull with boredom."

"Although I suppose it is possible you could be intimidated because of his size."

"Nononono–"

"–But there's nothing to worry about."

"Eren stop!"

"I do not understand. Why are you fighting this so desperately? Do you have a reason to doubt the Captain's ability to mate?"

Armin buried his head in the crook of Erwin's neck, shoulders shaking as the younger blond started to silently cry. Eren blinked looking at the shorter sunny-haired boy in worry.

"Are you alright, Sunlight?" Eren asked in worry. Levi lazily wrapped

"Levi is my only weakness."

Everyone looked at the strongest soldier humanity had and then back to Eren.

"Well fuck. You're practically invincible."


	89. Shounen Onmyouji 11-18-16

**Divine Interference Shounen Onmyouji 11/18/16**

 **Prompt; Goddess of Tako no Kami decides that Masahiro's classmates need a little** wake-up **call.**

* * *

Moondust in your lungs.

Stars in your eyes.

You are a child of the cosmos.

A ruler of the skies.

–unknown

* * *

Masahiro's feet dragged as he walked to school, a fake smile on his face. Mokkune looked at him worried. Masahiro saw this and said, "I'm fine Mokkun it's no big deal, it's just a little scratch."

Mokkune glared at him fiercely, "Little scratch?! It took almost an hour to stop bleeding! Do you know how worried I was?! WELL DO YOU!?"

Masahiro's feet shuffled underneath him as he looked at the grown below a guilty expression on his face. Mokkune sighed and shook his head "it's fine just don't do it again."

Masahiro's smiled at him walking into the dorms. Taking a seat in the back row before quickly copying the notes of the Yokai he had fought, what had happened, where he encountered it, what it did, where it originated, it's abilities and any yokai that served under it.

"Well, well what do you have here? Is our little onmyouji studying for something?" Came a somewhat arrogant voice coming from none other than Toshitsugi. Masahiro turned around to find Toshitsugi and his lackeys trailing behind him chuckling.

Masahiro slammed his book shut smiling slightly at them "Yah, my grandfather wanted me to look up a rare demon for him because he was so busy." he said smiling with a fake bright smile and a happy pleasant aura around him acting as if nothing was wrong despite the fact that his injury had not entirely healed as he lied smoothly.

At that moment right then and there Mokkun realized that Masahiro really was a sneaky fox. He was reminded of Seimei another Fox so much he couldn't help but see the resemblance between the two he felt a shiver go down his spine.

The three boys looked surprised at his sudden pleasant aura. They quickly made their escape forgetting to ask what the demon was.

Mokkune looked at him incredulously "Where did you learn that!" He shouted in Masahiro's ear. As he looked at him rubbing his ear "Grandpa taught me a long time ago. He said it works better when you're younger so I should use it why I can." Mokkune sweatdropped as he muttered something under his breath about 'sneaky Fox' and 'a family of foxes' and 'it would be a nightmare'

Masahiro giggled a little trying to muffle them as his father walked in. It did not help when his father looked at him in confusion at the giggling boy and sulking Mononoke, causing the said boy to giggle even more despite his attempt to stop.

As Masahiro's father shook his head as he began his lesson. The lesson was soon interrupted by a gust of wind that slammed the door shut a lock was heard as the lights dimmed to a point where the class could barely make out the people in front of them.

Masahiro's voice broke the silence "Dad? I... so sleepy" his exhausted voice broke through. That caused his fellow onmyouji in training students look at him incredulously.

His Dad's panicked voice broke through "Quickly someone catch him!" He yelled. The lights flickered back on for a second just in time to see Masahiro's eyes close and his body gave out beneath him as he fell to the floor. There was a sudden flash of light and Masahiro stopped falling.

Everyone started looking at the man-beast before them, brown skin, red hair, golden eyes, no shirt, only a rock like a necklace. He picked Masahiro and gently collected him in his arms. He frowned growling slightly making the dorm mates shrink back "to possess him here and now, how could she?" He questioned a hint of anger and confusion in his voice.

Insertnamehere looked at the shinigami and teacher "Wait! Masahiro is possessed? Why don't you or Seimei-sama just exercise the demon?" He asked.

A short chuckled erupted from Guren's mouth "Ha! If it was that simple this problem would have been solved long ago. It is not as simple as it seems, child." He said glancing at Masahiro with worry in his eyes.

Insertnamehere tilted his head to the side "what do you mean 'not a normal possession' what other kinds of possession are there?" Guren growled as he opened his mouth to say something he was cut of by "By the way what is your name and who are you exactly"

Mokkune refused to respond to the question only saying names are special therefore you can not know mine. . . only for Masahiro to say "Guren keep it down I'm sleepy." He moaned before promptly falling back into unconsciousness. A collective sweatdrop went through the room as Guren looked away eye twitching slightly.

The lights went out once again. A white dragon entered the room quickly moving towards Masahiro as Mokkun let go of Masahiro as he floated in the air as the dragon came down and entered Masahiro's chest before he dropped to the ground. Guren caught him.

* * *

Wolves are like me,

misunderstood,

beautiful and wild.

Never able to be tamed.

The epitome of freedom.

All we want is to be accepted and loved for who we are.

–unknown


	90. Strike the Blood 4-22-16

_**Strike the blood 4/22/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Akatsuki Kojou's classmates were all human so they were a little more than surprised when they realized that he was a vampire.**_


	91. Tarzan 7-24-16

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tarzan 7/24/16/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Prompt; Times that Tarzan shows of his title in front of normal civilians/span/p 


	92. Teen Wolf-Wolf Blood 4-3-16

_**Teen Wolf/Wolf blood 4/3/16**_

 _ **Prompt: Scott visits Derek's relatives. And teaches Maddie and Rhydian how to control their abilities. While Scott learns what it's like to be a wolf blood and not a werewolf.**_


	93. Toganai no Chi 6-11-16

_**Toganai no Chi 6/11/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Akira was never one to submit easily and Shiki loved the challenge. Even if they didn't interact much On my way! thing between them clicked.**_

* * *

 _I don't have an attitude problem._

 _You have a problem with my attitude and that's not my problem,_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

Passionate icy blue eyes stared into red ones

* * *

 ** _You see,_**

 _when you take life,_

 _you live in fear because deep down you know that someday your life will be taken as well._

 _We all have to reap what we sow..._

 _There's no way of avoiding that._

 _When you harm others,_

 _you're really only hurting yourself._

 _It's simple._

 _If you want good things to happen in your life,_

 _you have to be good._

 _-Goku DBGT s3ep21_


	94. Tokyo Ghoul 3-14-17

_**Tokyo Ghoul 3/14/17**_

 _ **Prompt; Kaneki has a brother/father Arima scary movies**_

 _ **Tokyo Ghoul 3/14/17**_

 _ **Prompt; The members of Anteiku finds out that Kanaki is a famous author known for horror stories that can even terrify ghouls.**_

Possible Alias ' Eyepatch, Centipede (Mukade), Black Reaper, Number 240, One-Eyed King, HS, Nameless King, K-eater, Monstrosity, Osore (fear), Osore Reaper


	95. Trials of Apollo 5-16-16

_**Trials of Apollo 5/16/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Sally's water breaks when she and Percy are visiting CHB and a mortal Apollo delivers the baby with a lot of embarrassing on Will and Nico's part.**_

* * *

 _The loneliest people are the kindest._

 _The saddest people smile the brightest._

 _The most damaged people are the wisest._

 _All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer like they do._

– _Unknown_

* * *

Apollo grinned "So you're visiting for the break?" He asked.

"No, I'm getting a little too close to my due date to stay for long. We just came to drop off some snacks for everyone." Sally said.

Percy smiled at his mom.

* * *

 _Each time dawn appears._

 _the mystery is there in its entirety._

 _-Rene Daumal_


	96. Trinity Blood 10-2-15

_**Trinity Blood 10/2/15**_

 _ **Prompt; Seth had fallen ill leaving the Empire in chaos. Abel sensing this immediately rushes to the empire to care for her. However during the months of recovery will he be able to survive?**_

* * *

 _I respect those that tell me the truth no matter how hard it is._

– _Unknown_

* * *

"I'm going to see my sister in the empire.

* * *

 _mizpah (n.)_

 _the deep emotional bond between people,_

 _especially those separated by distance or death._


	97. Trinity Blood-Hellsing 4-11-16

_**Inhuman; Lords of Night Trinity Blood and Hellsing Crossover 4/11/16**_

 _ **Prompt: Alucard/Abel**_

* * *

 _We stopped checking for monsters under our bed when we realized they were inside us._

 _-The Joker_

* * *

"Well I have to admit I'm quite interested in meeting this revered Monster of the Vatican." Maxwell stated a smile stretching over his features.

Integra looked up from her tea interested, "Monster of the Vatican?" She asked.

Ion and Asta both scoffed. Mirka politely sitting down her cup.

"That's just a rumor isn't it?" Ion asked pompously.

"No, the Monster of the Vatican is in fact real." Catrina taking a sip of her tea. Keeping her feature composed she added, "And quite a few have met him before."

"Ah." Esther muttered shock crossing her features, "You're talking about…" Trailing of she nervously looked at the other people in the room.

"So," Integra growled cutting to the chase, "Who is it?"

Catrina opened her mouth to answer when she was cut off by a loud roar.

" _ **ALUCARD!**_ "

With a slam the door went sailing past the group. Several people gaped turning towards the livid man in the doorway.

Catrina blinked recognizing her colleague. Abel was wearing leather pants and military combat boots, a form fitting long sleeved turtleneck. The most noticeable parts were the fact that his eyes were covered in eyeliner and that his lips and nails were stained in black. In fact his whole outfit seemed to be modeled over the color.

Silver hair was loose and long as ever falling in a smooth curtain, cool icy blue eyes were without their usual shield of glasses and his golden cross necklace that Abel usually kept hidden in his coat was wrapped around his waist like a makeshift belt.

Along both his legs were two gun holders, the silver metal standing out against the dark outfit. All in all Abel looked...

Livid. Dangerous. Beautiful.

A look that Abel made vary clear he despised and judging by the name he had shouted it made it very clear.

"What did he do _this_ time! I swear to if it was another so called 'enthusiastic walk' I'm going to murder him. Steps two through ten be damned!" Integra screamed slamming her hand on the table.

* * *

Seth looked at Abel then at Alucard

"Oh great, now there's two people who can pull age and rank on me."

* * *

 _You know my name._

 _Not my story._

 _You see my smile._

 _Not my pain._

 _You notice my cuts._

 _Not my scars._

 _You can read my lips._

 _Not my mind._

– _unknown_


	98. Ultimate Spider-man 1-10-16

_**Ultimate Spider-man 1/10/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Black Bolt from the episode Inhuman and Spider-man start talking in their own way. They form a weird relationship and Fury really deserves a pay raise**_

 _ **Ultimate Spider-Man 11/6/16**_

 _ **Prompt; The team learns that Spiderman is hiding a lot more than they thought he was. (Peter visiting Gwen's grave, his parents, Lizard's injury)**_

 _ **Deadpool and Spiderman's sorta daughter Itsy Bitsy**_

* * *

 ** _If you want to be a troubleshooter,_**

 _Make sure the organization you work for has a good health insurance policy._

– _Macgyver_

* * *

Spiderman likes to talk, Blackbolt rarely does

* * *

 ** _Another day,_**

 _A whole 'nother set of possibilities._

– _Macgyver_


	99. Ultimate Spider-man 11-17-16

_**Every Leader Has Their Secrets Ultimate Spider-man 11/17/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Peter's second team want to know who he is. He doesn't want to tell them. Peter ends up being super-sitter**_

* * *

 _I'm only brave when I have to._

 _Being brave doesn't mean lookin for trouble._

 _-Mufasa_

* * *

"Ah come on tell us your real identity Spidey!" Whined Agent Venom, Spider Man smiled beneath his mask "No where would be the fun in that, Flash um . . . Agent Venom?" He asked while his 1st team snickered behind him as they watched, his second team looked at him curious they to wanted to know who their team leader, friend and founder of said team's real identity.

"Well... I suppose that they could tell you" Spider man said pointing to his Shield Team. While his Web Warriors looked at them.

 _A mini spider man appeared in his mind. 'Time to play the Wheel of Fake Stories what will the Shield Team tell!?' Let's spin that wheel!" The thought bubble burst._

White Tiger snorted "If we knew then we would have told you by now even we don't know." She said getting fake nods of agreement.

They wouldn't want their sense of amusement to be exposed now would they?

While Spider Man snickered thinking _'I trained Ava well in the fine art of lying she used to be a terrible liar.'_

Spider Man smiled "Oh" he said bumping his fist in his palm "I forgot to tell you guys" he said turning his Web Warriors "You guys are going to school with them." Pointing to the Shield Team. "Cloak, Dagger and Ka-Zar have finished their basic information and adaptation training so you guys are going to Casper High school were Ava, Sam, Luke, Danny, Flash and Cho go." He said pointing to the Shield Team, Flash and Cho.

Flash's jaw dropped "Wait you guys go to our high school! Why didn't you tell us!" Danny spoke "The question was never asked so the response was never given." He commented in a sage like tone.

"Dude, I have no idea what you said." Flash said trying to figure out what Iron Fist had said.

"I guess you haven't been properly introduced yet? Have you?" Spider Man questioned.

"Everyone meet Ava aka White Tiger" Ava took of her mask causing Flash's eyes to widen slightly as he continued

"Sam aka Nova" Nova took of his helmet Flash's jaw dropped now fully opened

"Luke aka Power Man" Luke took of his glasses off Flash's eyes widened even more

"Danny aka Iron Fist" as Danny removed his mask. Flash's eyes were as wide as saucers his jaw on the floor.

Spider Man's watch buzzed "Well I got to go see you later! Good luck figuring out who I am." Grabbing his spider cycle and making a quick exit.

"Hey guys what's up?" Peter Parker asked as his teams showed up at his door in their costumes.

"Why are we at Puny Parker's house?" Agent Venom asked.

Peter looked at him "Hey Flash, are you guys gonna come inside or not?" He questioned walking up to his room practically hearing Flash's jaw drop. He laughed out loud hearing the others come in.

They sat in Peter's room staring at him. "Aren't you gonna ask how I know who you are?" He asked while his Shield Team watched in amusement.

Flash and was the first to break the silence "How do you know our real identities and why did they take us to you when we asked were they got their new and improved weapons?"

Peter snorted "I know who you are because I work for Shield" 'technically true I do work for Shield' "and they took you to me because I invented those weapons" 'still true I did invent those weapons.

"What YOU work for Shield! How!" Flash yelled incredulously.

"Well one day I was approached by Fury he asked me to join them and after pondering it for a while I expected, eventually I met these guys found out their real identities and invented their weapons" he said 'nine parts truth one part lie.'

Flash stared "So you've been working for Shield before me and you never said a word" he asked.

"Yep." Peter chirped happily.

"Whose weapons have you invented?" Cho asked

Peter got a thoughtful look on his face "Well I invented Spider Man's original web shooters, Ava's cyber claws -she nearly killed me when she got those, I kinda regret giving them to her-, reinforced Hawkeye's bow string, a tracker, water, fire, air, and a adjustable arrow -I have a picture of his face I have never seen him so shocked-, a invisible tracker for Black Widow and Cap's shield and Thor's hammer -you have no idea how many times they misplace, lose or it gets stolen it's amazing really-, Hulk proof doors for all the Avengers -they run through doors more quickly than J. Jonah Jameson can say 'Spiderman is a menace!'-, enhanced Falcon jet pack -his reaction was hilarious when he found out a teenager was smarter than him, and a co-inventor of the Iron Spider suit -Tony refused to shut up about what a genius he is honestly-.

Leaning back as Cho gasped at him. "You've met Tony Stark!" "You know who Spider Man is!" Peter snorted "Of course I met Tony Stark and yes, I know who Spider Man is."

Flash's eyes lit up "Can you tell us who he is!" He asked excitedly seemingly over the shock of Peter being a Shield Weapons Designer. Peter nodded "Of course I could, but I won't that is his choice to tell you guys." Flash deflated slightly looking bummed.

"Oh guys you know how Spider Man has the Spider Cycle and Power Man has the Power Bike right?" Getting nods of recognition. Peter grinned "Follow me guys!" Getting up and running down the stairs and dashing out to an empty backyard.

As they arrived they stared at him as if he was insane "Peter there isn't anything here." Cho said looking at the empty yard. "All is a illusion, learned that from Dr. Strange, nice guy." After promptly ignoring the stares he continued "Watch and be amazed! For I Peter Parker have given you the amazing gift of Super Motorcycles " He pressed a controller the camouflage that hid the bikes were revealed.

Ava's was white with black stripes and a tiger face roaring painted on the side with black wheels. Which was built for speed it was also able to throw out three sharp knives,

Danny's was green and gold with the Dragon Danny had received his powers from on both sides.

Luke's still appeared to be the same.

Sam's was dark blue and gold with the letters 'NOVA' in bright blue on the side.

Flash's was black except for the white spider on it.

Cho's was red and gold medal that flashed in the light which also had a gold spider on the front.

Ka-Zar' s was green with a Sabertooth Tiger on the side that had a retractable platform on it for Zabu.

Cloak's was pitch black while Dagger's was pure white

"Now each bike can do different skills what you want to do with them is up to you. I however will be teaching you how to control your bikes while Spider Man will teach you tactics on how to use them in combat situations. That are very hard to break so please don't. Oh and for you nature lovers it uses eco-friendly gas." Peter stated waiting for it to sink in "And they're pretty too." He added.

"Wow..." was the only response he got as they rushed over to their bikes checking them out.

"Bye guys see you later!" Peter called out waving to them as they left on their new bikes before Cho, Sam, Ka-Zar, Cloak and Dagger crashed a block down. Shaking his head he went back inside to finish his homework.

Wondering when Fury would tell his team's about the overcrowding problem that they were dealing with.

Peter opened his door smiling when he saw the traveling bags they were carrying.

"Furry kick you out?" He asked.

Ava answered for them "Yep."

"Told you to live with me until your new base is finished?"

"Yep."

"You angry at me for not telling you I knew?"

"Yep."

"Wondering why I was told and you weren't?"

"Yep."

"Would you like to come inside so I can tell you about it?"

"Yep."

Peter opened the door so they could come in. Peter led them down to the basement. Sitting down on a chair "Congratulations this is were you guys are going to be living for a while." Everyone stared at him as if he was insane.

Peter sighed looking at them "Even after all this time you continue to doubt me?" He took out a remote control and pressed a button causing holes to appear in the wall were big feathery beds with compartments under them came out of walls.

"Were three beds short but two people can stay in the guest room and one can stay with me . . . " Peter trailed of as his team's were already calling dibs on the beds. He sweatdropped.

"So that settles it . . . Looking around the room. So Danny, Luke, Sam, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Cho, and Flash are in the basement. Cloak and Dagger are in the spare room which means Ava is with me." Peter said sitting down on one of the beds. Not finding anything wrong with the arrangements it wasn't like he and Ava would do anything wrong anyway. "Now while you guys unpack I'll explain why I knew about our new place."

He sighed "I only now for two reasons one: Fury asked me to help design our new place and two: Doctor Connors is a terrible liar." His team snickered slightly. All having met Dr. Conners before.

"Well good night sleep tight don't let Zabu bite!" Peter called heading up the stairs.

6:30

Peter got up looking at Ava who was asleep on the edge of his bed. He walked down stairs preparing to make breakfast for his friends. Peter scrambled the eggs cooked the bacon, made rice and bread, Sat down some water, milk and orange juice enough for breakfast while preparing lunch for them as well labelling them so he didn't confuse them with each other.

Ava walked down the stairs fully dressed as Peter put his Aunt May's lunch in the refrigerator.

She stared at him for a moment and the first words out of her mouth were "Since when can you cook?" Peter shrugged slightly looking indifferent "Aunt May taught me when I was like six or seven so every month or so we switch cooking duties."

Ava shook her head grabbing breakfast setting down and taking a small bite of it then eating the rest of it.

"Can you wake up Dana and Clovis for me?" He questioned looking at Ava she furrowed her eyebrows for a second confused the nodded in understanding.

Peter went down stairs with a frying pan and spatula. Peter banged the spatula on the frying pan yelling "Wake up! Get ready for school it's about to start and you're not even up yet you guys have thirty minutes to get ready! Get your butts upstairs eat breakfast and get ready to go!" They groaned waking up ever so slightly.

Peter went up to Sam's bed and grabbed the mattress pulling it to one side causing him to fall out of bed "Ow! What was that for!" Sam shouted as Peter snorted "For fun, bucket head." Sam stared at him angrily huffing.

As Peter gave him something all sons and daughters fear, 'The mom look' "Now go up stairs and eat your breakfast and don't forget to get your costume as you go." Sam cowered running up stairs to grab some food.

Peter went to Flash's bed picking a glass of water then saying "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey time to get up Flash. . . " Flash moaned and turned around. Peter sighed and picked up a glass of water from the counter. Then pouring it on Flash's head. He let out a startled yelp of shock.

"What was that for Parker!" Flash asked trying to shake the water out of his hair. Peter tapped his foot impatiently giving Flash the 'mom glare' which caused him to shrink back.

By now Cho, Danny, Luke, Ka-Zar and Zabu had woken up witnessing Peter's 'mom glare' as he turned to them they were already getting dressed and heading up stairs.

Peter smiled now glad that he had let his Aunt May teach him the glare although she had refused to tell him what the glare was called. He headed upstairs whistling a merry tune while his friends were sitting at the table whispering something about a 'mom glare'.

Peter shrugged it of looking at the clock 7:50 and school started at 8:20 it took about fifteen minutes to get to school five if they ran normally it would be impossible for a normal humans but they weren't either way they should get going.

Peter grabbed a tray with his home cooked lunches as he heard the doorbell ring heading towards the door opening it blinking when he saw Mary-Jane and Harry standing on the doorstep.

"Hey MJ, Harry what's up?" Peter questioned but before they could answer he heard Ava shout "Peter did you see where I sat my laptop . . . Oh hey Harry, Mary-Jane what are you guys doing here? Oh and Parker they're at it again." As she arrived at the front door standing behind Peter.

Harry's jaw dropped unable to processes that Ava Ayala the most unattainable girls in the school was in nerdy Peter Parker's house.

While Mary-Jane looked at the two trying to come up with a reason on why Ava would be at Peter's house. Peter turned to Ava not noticing Harry and MJ's faces.

"What are they doing now? I only left them alone for three minutes to get their lunches ready. What could have happened in that amount of time?" He questioned Ava sighed and shook her head "They started acting like children as soon as you went to open the door." She said. The four of them heard a crash from inside Peter's house.

Peter shook, his hair shielding his eyes, a slowly gathering murderous aura gathered around him, scaring Harry and MJ seeing as they had never seen him like this before he handed the tray with all their lunches on them.

Peter looked Ava saying "Don't let them forget these." Before marching inside slamming the door behind him. Harry opened his mouth to ask who 'they' are but was cut of when he heard a bang and Peter yelling "Dana (Dagger), Clovis (Cloak) you have nothing to worry about so get out of the house and go have fun! NOW!... " as Dana who was wearing a braid a white jacket which was open revealing a light gray t-shirt with white leggings and a gray skirt and Clovis who was wearing a black hoodie with loose dark gray jeans walked out.

Ava handed the two their lunches as they nodded their thanks. MJ looked like she wanted to ask a question but more yelling was heard.

"Danny! Stop meditating it's time for school! Luke stop eating! I swear you won't get any lunch if you don't get outside right now!" Danny and Luke walked out Ava handed their lunches over before they could thank her a small bang was heard

"Cho! God help me if you don't quit examining that sample I will throw it away! And you Konner! I swear if you don't get that collar on Nabu he won't come at all! You got that!" Cho and 'Konner (Ka-Zar) who was wearing a green muscle shirt and black skinny jeans while his long hair was in a ponytail while Nabu was on top of his head and Nabu was sitting on top of Konner's head was wearing a special collar invented by Dr. Strange and of course Peter that made him the size of a kitten walked out shutting the door behind them.

By now MJ and Harry had given up speaking they heard Sam say "Hey Parker why ya look so mad?" Before the closed door was was knocked down by two bodies.

Flash and Sam grunted getting up while Peter walked out with his newly dubbed 'Parker Glare' as he stood next to them saying "Now look what you've done. Now our door is broken and you're both paying to get a new one." He stated glancing at the two daring them to say otherwise.

Fortunately they were wise enough to not argue with Peter when he was practically babysitting ten teenagers who all had super powers. It wasn't the easiest of jobs. Yet he was doing it gracefully and without complaint.

Fury watched in amazement as Parker was able to control his teams with grace and dignity getting them to listen to him so they were ready. And with the least amount of threats, yelling, violence, and armed forces too as he watched Parker toss Flash and Sam into a door.

You couldn't help but wonder what Shield mornings were like...

Peter walked to to School ignoring the stares from his two best friends he could practically hear their silent question as he walked to school seemingly oblivious to their stares as his Shield Team watched in amusement. A smile appeared on his face as he happily spoke to Ava as she laughed at something he said.

* * *

 _Every day is a good day to be alive._

 _Whether the sun's shining or not._

– _unknown_


	100. Vampire Knight 4-19-16

_**Vampire Knight 5/23/16**_

 _ **Prompt: Kaname decided to take a walk he never expected to find a certain silver-haired prefect sleeping in a clearing and he never thought that Zero wasn't human**_

 _ **Vampire Knight 4/19/16**_

 _ **Prompt; Zero's cross necklace hides his scent from vampire' sand when a bitchy Yuuki breaks it his scent is released**_

 _ **Vampire Knight 5/12/17**_

 _ **Prompt; Zero ½ elf and ¼ veela little human blood left. KanamexZero**_


	101. Vampire Knight 6-12-16

_Vampire Knight 6/12/16_

 _Prompt; Aido makes a bet that he can get a date who isn't one of his fans, Fem!Zero agrees and Kaname grows a little jealous._


	102. Vampire Knight 6-27-17

**Vampire Library 6/27/17**

 **Mano meets the chairman in a different way.**


	103. Voltron 1-2-18

_**Voltron; Legendary Defenders 1/2/18**_

 _ **Prompt; Lancelot.**_

* * *

 _Great spirits have often encountered violent opposition from mediocre minds._

– _Albert Einstein_

* * *

Lance stared hazily up at Lotor. The prince rolled his eyes before giving the paladin another sharp tug.

"Wake up." The white haired male commanded.

"On one hand I had sex. Which, is awesome."

"On the other hand it was with _Zarkon's son_."

"But… he's a _hot_ alien."

"I mean on the bright side I had sex with an _alien prince_ , which, again _awesome_."

"However he's also Haggar's kid… and she scared me when she was nice."

"He's also, like, our greatest enemy… but it was _really_ great sex."

Honey. That face don't lie and neither do I.

* * *

 _Desperation tends to make one sort of flexible._

– _Macgyver_


	104. Yasashii Ryuu no oroshikata 4-11-16

**Yasashii Ryuu no Koroshikata** _**4/11/16**_

 _ **Prompt: Uru goes into heat and Ark learns something about his mate.**_


	105. Young Dracula 9-17-17

_**Young Dracula 9/17/17**_

 _ **Robin draws the Dracula family portrait. Vlad's reflection starts showing what he'll look like when he's older.**_


	106. Yu-Gi-Oh 1-10-19

**1/10/19 Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**

 **Prompt: Yusei agrees to model a clothing line for Sly's mother (who're under a pseudonym) he proceeds to flee town for a week.**


End file.
